Roubando o Seu Coração
by Foxibabz21
Summary: All five women are thieves and their new mission is to steal the stones and crystal from the Earth generals and their king. When they steal the stones, they discover powers they never knew they had, but the problem is they gained a new enemy. That and the
1. New Mission

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter One: New Mission

So, I'm back with a new story I've been working on. I didn't get a lot of feedback from my first, and still unfinished, story....and I'll probably not get a lot of feedback with this one was well, but I like the characters from my childhood and decided to attempt a story on them. So, here it is!

"-means talking

'-means thoughts and italics means a flashback, or memory

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Saliormoon.....

* * *

"Pick straws." The young, blonde haired woman exclaimed. She, along with four other women, were sprawled across a small bedroom. "Or strings, those work as well." She was laying down on the bed, her upper body hanging off of it, near the floor.

"I told you guys I wouldn't do it. Ever." One of the younger women said stubbornly. She was sitting on top of a wardrobe, one of her legs was hanging off of the side, the other she was using as a headrest. She blew away some of her dark, ebony hair out of her face before continuing. "Plus, I don't wanna ruin all the fun for Minako."

The one called Makoto pushed off of the wall she was leaning on. "You know, with an attitude like that, we'll never be able to pull it off."

"Lighten up, being serious all the time is no fun! You gotta be more bubbly!"

Usagi pushed against the wall, getting off of the bed and into a handstand. Minako pushed Usagi's legs, making her fall to the ground. Both girls burst out laughing while Rei rolled her eyes. She jumped off of the wardrobe, landing near Usagi's head.

"I think you're hyperactive and bubbly enough for all of us." Rei pointed down at Usagi, who swatted her finger away as she grinned. "Guess you're right."

"So, these 'magical sticks' will pick the lucky winner?" Minako joked, trying to change the subject.

"I told you, I'm not doing it." Rei plopped down on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quit being such a stubborn ass. We're picking sticks-"

"Straws." Usagi corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, you don't get to choose." Makoto said, her tone like a mothers. Usagi snickered at Rei's expense.

"Usagi, would you go get the straws for us?" Smiling innocently, Makoto pointed to the door.

"Like I have a choice." Usagi grumbled, getting up from the floor and heading out.

"I always thought you liked doing it." Rei smirked mischievously while looking at Minako.

Shrugging her shoulders Minako said, "It gets old after awhile."

"Why do we have to pick straws? We could just use the computer to pick someone by random." Ami, the youngest one of them all, said after being quiet up until now.

"No, you could just program it to pick me. Not happening." Rei knew she was acting childishly, but she would not go down without a fight.

Ami sighed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless."

Usagi walked back in carrying four sticks. The four women eyed the sticks in her hands. She smiled sheepishly. "So I couldn't find straws or strings, so sue me." She stuck out her hand, with the sticks in it, towards the other four. "On the count of three, we'll all pick."

"Yea, yea. Let's just get it over with."Grumbled Rei.

"One... two... two and a half... two and three quarters... two and-OUCH!" Usagi rubbed the sore spot on her head where Rei had smacked her. "Patience is a key element you need, you know that?" Usagi pouted, still rubbing her head.

"Yea, well, acting childish is something you need work on!" Rei barked back.

"You're one to talk." Minako pointed out.

"Could we just pick sticks, I'm getting bored." Makoto yawned and stretched out.

"This time, I'll count." Ami snatched the sticks out of Usagi's hand, mixed them, and started to count. As soon as she said three, all five women yanked at a stick.

"Aww shit!" Rei held out her stick which, by the looks of it, was smaller than the rest.

Usagi, Makoto, and Minako started laughing hysterically and even Ami started to laugh, but she tried to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's not funny! Rei gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Ha ha ha! Yes it is!" Usagi managed to say in between fits of giggles.

"You guys totally cheated!" Rei looked back down at her stick, got mad, and tossed it aside.

"No we didn't!" Minako picked up Rei's stick from the floor and held out hers towards Rei, who smacked them away angrily.

"Yea, you totally lost, fair and square," Usagi pointed to the sticks. Rei narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"C'mon, we gotta go see Mr. Artemis."Ami said while walking out of the room, not really wanting to be part of the squabble.

"Briefing?" asked Minako as she walked out followed by Usagi, who had her hands tucked behind her neck.

"Yup." Makoto walked out a little ways, noticed that Rei wasn't following, and stopped. "You coming Hino?" She asked, using Rei's last name.

She just mumbled incoherently, but walked past her.

* * *

"Blah, blah, blah . . ." Echoed the distant voice of Artemis. At least, that's what it sounded like to Rei. 'Have to pay attention. Gotta pay attention . . . too dull . . . way too boring.' She tried to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting to what was to come. 'I hope he's not old. . . ewww, that would be so gross! Please don't make him be a pervert either . . . that would be hell! Or . . . gah! I've got to stop thinking about that! Stop it, stop it, stop it!' She screamed at herself. 'Oh, great! Now I'm talking to myself! I've gone nuts!'

She decided to distract herself by counting the dots on the tiles of the floor.

'These briefings are soooo boring! They're a waste of time. Skip to the good parts already! He knows I can't sit still for a long period of time! He does this on purpose, I just know it!' Usagi wrote down yet another sentence of notes. He made her take notes to keep her busy and focused. She scribbled something else down, then decided to doodle. She started to make a penguin, but didn't like it, so she scratched it out. After awhile she got bored again and moved on to folding papers. Her notes soon turned into a paper football.

Looking around the room for someone to flick it to, she spotted Rei starring at the floor. She aimed and flicked the paper football at Rei's head. It struck her target and she giggled as she mouthed "touchdown". Rei gave her an annoyed look. She quickly did her puppy dog look and mouthed "pretty please?!".

Rei rolled her eyes as she sighed in defeat. "Whatever," she mouthed back before flicking the tiny football towards Usagi. Usagi caught the paper and gave Rei her famous smile. Rei rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile with her.

Humming to herself, Makoto tapped her fingers to the beat of the song. Ami shot her her best annoyed look making Makoto stop tapping. 'Oh Brother!' She began to sing another song in her head, unconsciously tapping her fingers again. Ami turned around and gave her another look, this one saying, this-is-important-so-stop-tapping. Smiling sweetly, Makoto tapped harder to annoy her.

Ami narrowed her eyes, which made Makoto laugh. Ami scoffed at her but turned around.

Makoto laughed to herself and glanced around. Seeing Rei and Usagi flicking a paper football, she decided to join them. She grabbed a pencil and threw it at Usagi, who yelped in surprise when it hit her arm. She pouted as she looked over at Makoto, who pointed to the football in Usagi's hand and then at herself. From the look Usagi was giving her, Makoto knew she didn't understand her. 'Wow. She's a stupid child!'

Rei, on the other hand, understood. Getting Usagi's attention, who had flicked the paper after not knowing what Makoto wanted, Rei passed the paper to Makoto. Makoto smiled, flicked the paper to Usagi, and laughed when it hit her in the head. The three young women began to flick the paper around in a circle.

Ami glanced at the three and rolled her eyes. Sure, the briefing was always boring, up to the end, anywise. That's when the real briefing came to play. Right now, Artemis was just telling them what they did wrong last time and how they could improve this time. She was the youngest, yes, but she rarely acted her age. Usagi was enough trouble for them, they didn't need her acting childishly either.

It wasn't like she didn't like goofing around, but someone had to pay attention. All five of them worked for "the boss", a woman they had never met, at least not them in particular. Artemis would see her occasionally.

Minako looked at Artemis, who wasn't bad looking. Being 6'1'', having blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and a smile that was charming had its perks. He was cute, she had to admit.

Flirting didn't help though, seemed to her he was clueless when it came to females, that or he was too busy with work. She blinked and turned her sapphire eyes to his blue one's. He met her stare and gave her a friendly smile.

He looked over at the other four young women and laughed out loud. "Guess I bored you guys to death, huh?" His voice was laced with amusement.

Usagi looked guiltily at the tiny paper football in her hands. "Gomen, but I just couldn't concentrate."

He grinned, his smile holding an amused look to it. "No, don't be. I'd be sleeping if I was at the receiving end. But let's get to the juicy part, shall we?" He winked at Minako, who smiled.

"This, girls, is your next mission." As he said this, the lights dimmed and a photograph of a young man in his early twenties, showed up. He had blonde hair that fell around his eyes, which where a cerulean blue. He had a boyish look to him and plastered on his face was a grin.

Minako whistled and all the women laughed. Usagi made cat calls, while Rei rolled her eyes. "Wow. Sounds like you guys never saw a hot guy before."

"Not on a mission." Ami pointed out, her cheeks turning a slight red color.

"Yea, most of 'em are old farts." Usagi licked her lips, a habit she had since they could remember.

"Or assholes, either one." Makoto smiled.

"And might I point out, Rei, that you said 'hot guy', which means you also think he's good enough to eat." Minako smiled mischievously at Rei.

Rei scoffed, her violet eyes flickering. "He's probably a jackass."

"A very rich jackass." Artemis smiled. He was used to their bickers.

"So, we're after his money?" Rei raised a delicate eyebrow. "That's kinda dull."

"No, we're not after their money. They don't have a lot."

"But you just said he was rich." Confusion was written all over Usagi's features. She failed to pick up the "they" and "their" part of the sentence.

"And you just said their and they. Is there more of them?" Ami asked, the only one catching the difference in the sentence.

"Most of them are worth a lot, was what I meant. And yes, this is a multiple mission. There's five of them, to be exact."

"So they, as in the guys, are royalty then." Ami stated more than asked.

"Yea, he is. Four of them are princes and one of them is a king." Artemis smiled down at Ami. She was the brightest and smartest of all five women, although she was the youngest. Rei, Usagi, and Ami were all the same age, Rei being the older of the three, followed by Usagi, and then Ami. She was the most quiet and was always kind. Her blue hair fell down around her chin and her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence beyond her years. She also had a few freckles around her nose.

"So, what's so important about this guy?" Usagi paused, licked her lips and then asked, "Can we see pictures of the other guys?"

Artemis couldn't hold in his laughter and burst out laughing, tears stinging his eyes. Usagi, she was one hell of a woman. She was sweet, clumsy, kind, naive, and lazy, but acted childishly most of the times. She was afraid of almost anything, but when something endangered her four friends, she fought with all her heart. She always proved herself in the long run. Her long, blonde hair was put into two distinctive rolls on her head and fell down almost to her feet. Rei named her "meat ball head" because of what it looked like. She also had crystal blue eyes, which always held happiness in them.

"These men are important because they hold in their possession four moon stones and the moon crystal." As he spoke, the pictures of the men showed up, each picture having a smaller picture with the stones on it.

"Stones and crystal, huh? Most be worth something." Rei looked closely at the smaller pictures with the different colored stones on it.

"Yes, the stones are worth a good 15 million each, while the crystal is worth twice as much."

"What are they called?" Usagi also gazed at the pictures.

"Well they really don't have a distinctive name. They're just named off of the planets Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury, and of course the crystal is called the Moon Crystal." Ami told them before Artemis had the chance too.

"Yes, what she said." He said as an afterthought.

"I didn't know they were real. I always thought they were folklore." Raising an eyebrow, Makoto looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Yes, well. . ." He glanced around nervously.

"No one knows for sure if they are real or not. All the people who did know have died a long time ago. All that's left are folklore or children stories. All that we do know is that whoever gets its hands on these stones will have immense power, but of course there is always a catch. Some say that only a select five gain the powers. In other words, it's not for everyone." Ami looked around and saw all eyes on her. 'Well,' she thought, 'that got their attention.'

"If this king really does have one-"

"Prince, he's a prince." Usagi pointed out.

"-stone, then he must be one of the generals." She concluded, ignoring the fact that Usagi had poked in.

"I'm starting to think Ami should take Artemis' spot in briefing us." Minako smiled at the face that Ami and Artemis gave her.

"Like a switch-a-roo!" Usagi giggled as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hold on. Why is this guy so important, and what kind of general is he?" Rei asked, sounding a little bit curious.

"Why he's important I'll tell you later on, but he's second in command to King Endymon, that's why he's a general." Artemis looked at all of them.

Rei was the hardest to judge. She rarely showed any emotion, and if she did, it was mostly anger or annoyance. She was also very hot-headed, temperamental, and sarcastic. She was always the one that started an argument. She was strong willed, independent, and a passionate fighter. She was very spiritual as well and always put her friends before herself. She also had a sixth sense about things, which they found out was quite accurate. Her beauty was beyond description, having dark ebony locks cascade down her back and reach almost to her feet and violet eyes. She was beautiful and she knew it, too bad she didn't like most men that gawked at her.

"Now back to the princes." The picture with the first prince appeared again, along with the red stone. "Prince Jadeite of the eastern lands. Like I said, he is second in command and around 22. He holds the stone of Mars. We are targeting him first because he is holding a sort of get together with the other generals and the king. In this get together, all the generals are bringing the other stones."

"So, why is he called a prince and not a king?" Usagi asked curiously.

"King Endymon is the king of the planet called Earth. Jadeite is his general and works under him, helping with the control of the lands. That's why he is the prince of the eastern land, not king."

"Oh, so who are the other generals?"

"I was about to get there until you interrupted." Artemis' eyebrow was twitching, while Usagi smiled sheepishly at his remark.

"Meet Prince Kunzite of the northern lands." The pictures flashed and the picture of Prince Kunzite appeared with the yellow stone. He had long, white hair and piercing aqua eyes. "He's the first commander and also the oldest, around 24, I think. He holds the stone of Venus. You guys will want to watch this one because he's the best they've got."

"Yea, you could say that again!" Minako exclaimed happily.

Minako, the leader of the bunch. Usagi and Minako had a lot in common. Both had golden locks and blue eyes, but Minako had more experience in the field. She was the first one he recruited, only being 14 back then. She was bubbly and sometimes a ditz but was confident and had an extroverted personality. She was very dramatic about things and tended to be a little love obsessed. She was also the oldest, just finished turning 22 four months ago.

"So, Minako's man is Kunzite. No one else can have him!" Usagi chirped, giving Minako a lopsided grin.

Artemis sighed, rubbing his temples. 'This is going to be a long day.' "Thanks Usagi for making that clear. Now back to the topic." The pictures switched again, this time the man had long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. The stone that was pictured with him was of a green color.

"Prince Nephrite of the southern lands. Third in commanders and second oldest. He uses the stars to guide him, more or less reading them. He holds the stone of Jupiter. Some say he's stronger than Kunzite, but that I don't know for sure."

"He follows the path of the stars, interesting." Ami said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked, eying Ami.

"He might know we're already coming."

"Nani?!" Usagi almost fell off of her chair, surprised by Ami's answer. Luckily, Makoto steadied her chair before she did fall over.

"You sure?" Makoto asked.

"You guys don't have to worry about that. Sometimes the stars don't tell him much. I've already looked into it." Artemis said, stopping all the questions the women would've had. Ami looked a little skeptic, but kept quiet.

"Can we keep going, this is taking longer than what I wanted it to last." Rei looked at Artemis, almost telling him he could continue.

"Right. The last one is Prince Zoicite, who controls the western lands. He's the last of the commanders, but don't judge him because of that. He holds the Mercury stone. He's the intellectual one, the one that does all the planning and logical work. He's the wisest of the bunch when it comes to the mind. I'm guessing the reason he's the last general is because he's the youngest."

"Hey, look, one for Ami! They'd be a perfect couple!" Minako laughed as she watched her younger friend blush at the comment. Ami eyed the picture of the prince called Zoicite. He had long, blonde hair that was held by a loose pony tail, and beautiful emerald eyes. She blushed again, looking at the blue stone next to his picture instead.

"So what's the mission?" Makoto asked, her eyes sparkling at the idea of another mission so soon. Makoto, the second oldest and the tallest. She was 5"7 with brown hair and emerald eyes. She was the toughest of them all, not only physically, but her attitude during missions made the other women look up to her for strength. She was very protective of her friends, always defending them and making sure they were ok. She was the best cooker he every met and enjoyed making knew concoctions. At first glance, she looked like a tomboy, but those who knew her knew she was very feminine.

"Your mission is to infiltrate Jadeite's castle. You will be undercover for awhile, so you can get the feel of things before the party. You will find out where the stones are being held and steal them at the night of the party. You will find out why they wanted the stones and why show everybody the stones at this particular night. Find anything and everything that you can. I'll be accompanying you guys to this mission." He could hardly hold in his happiness at being able to participate in a mission. Sitting around all day was kind of dull.

"Sure you can handle five women?" Rei quirked her eyebrow.

"How bad can it be?" He asked, smiling.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Jadeite asked, almost sounding bored.

"Yes, positive. The stars have foretold it so." Nephrite sipped the drink in his hand.

"What's the final plan then?" Jadeite asked, this time sounding half interested.

"The minions of that bitch Beryl will come for the stones and we'll find out where she is hiding from the morons and then kill her." Kunzite said with no emotion except for the name Beryl, which he had spit out venomously.

"She may be a bitch, but she's not stupid." Jadeite snapped, his eyes blazing with furry with just thinking of that worthless witch. They had been at this for over a month and he was beginning to become restless.

"No, but her minions are. They'll fall right into our trap because of last time. They'll want to please her after failing again, so you know they won't ask permission." A smirk was plastered on Zoicite's face as he thought about the last attack they had endured.

"And what about the other force the stars told Nephrite about?" Mamoru asked his generals. They were all gathered around Jadeite's castle discussing their next attack on Beryl. Zoicite had asked for them to meet at Jadeite's home, and they had all came as soon as possible. And here they were, bored shit less if you asked him, making plans in destroying his enemy.

"We'll worry about them when they arrive. Anywise, Nephrite could always have read the stars wrong." Jadeite grinned arrogantly at Nephrite.

"Would you like to know how you die a slow and painful death?" Nephrite quirked his eyebrow at the younger blonde.

"Only if you mention how I get a hot babe and still manage to steal yours from under your nose." The blonde answered back triumphantly, his blue eyes sparkling with mischievous.

Nephrite snorted but managed a small smile. "Keep dreaming, Jed."

"As much as I find this amusing, I'd rather be doing other things than discussing your sex life," said Kunzite, his jaw clenching from trying not to sound too harsh.

"You mean lack there of." Zoicite teased his older friend. Mamoru and Nephrite chuckled at his words, looking over at the fuming blonde.

Jadeite bit back the harsh comeback that had crawled up his throat and threatened to spill out. Instead, he decided to say something more charming. "I'll have you know, I've banged more women than all you guys have put together." He smiled, knowing it was far from the truth, but still liking it all the same.

Zoicite made a disturbed face while Kunzite looked at him, irritation becoming apparent in his features. Nephrite and Mamoru just chuckled, knowing Jadeite was going to get it soon.

"We don't have time for you to be telling us how many young women you have 'banged'. Now, are you going to take this seriously, or will I have to knock some since into you?"

Jadeite suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. 'Can't the guy take a joke?' "I'm being serious now."

"Well, all we have to do now is send out invitations and hope they get word of it, yes?" Mamoru decided to change the topic before a storm blew over within his generals.

"Right. I'd say the party should be held in a good week or two. That will give us time to fix any minor glitches to the plan." Zoicite looked at all of them, waiting for their response. They all nodded their heads in approval and Jadeite sent for a writer to make the invitations.

Nephrite had a serious look about him and after the writer had left, said, "Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to mention something." All eyes focused on him, awaiting some bad news from the look of things. "We need a new cook."

Mamoru nearly fell off of his chair and Jadeite burst out laughing. Zoicite looked at Nephrite like he had sprouted two heads and Kunzite still held the same facade.

"What's wrong with you, man!" Zoicite nearly yelled, "I thought it was going to be something important."

"It is!" Nephrite screamed back.

Jadeite, after wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, stood up and said, "You've got to be joking. We just hired a new one a few weeks ago."

"Well, I didn't like her."

"You fired her, didn't you?" Mamoru watched as Nephrite nodded his head. He sighed, rubbing his temples. She was the fourth one that month. "Fine, Jadeite will find someone new."

"While we're in that subject, we need a new librarian. The other one quite."

Mamoru groaned. "Why did she quite?"

Zoicite just shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to tell the truth. He nervously glanced at Kunzite and knew that his older friend knew he was lying. He practically pleaded with his eyes, hoping Kunzite wouldn't rat him out. Kunzite just nodded his head and didn't say a word.

"Jadeite, make that a new cook and librarian." Mamoru got up and stretched. "Well, if that's all the hiring we need, I'll be off. I have to take care of some things before the plan starts taking its effect. I'll be gone no later than two days." He gave them a smile and disappeared out the door, leaving the four generals to themselves.

"Anyone want to train?" Jadeite got up and also stretched out. He needed to let loose today after sitting down for so long.

"You're ready to get your ass kicked again?" Kunzite grinned a little.

"Not today, Kunz." The younger blonde shot him his famous smile.

"I get winner." Nephrite said, shooting Zoicite a look.

Zoicite rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love to join you guys, someone's got to do the hard work. Since you guys are worthless when it comes to actually using your brains, I'm left to do all the work."

"And you're so good at it." Jadeite said sarcastically.

"Like you're any better." Zoicite bit back, getting up and heading out the door.

Jadeite snickered after he left. "It's so easy to manipulate him."

"I'm really going to enjoy beating your sorry ass." Kunzite threw Jadeite a grin before disappearing and reappearing behind the blonde man. "Boo," he said, giving Jadeite a swift kick in the back that sent the younger man flying across the air.


	2. Airplane Ride to Earth & Food Fights

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter 2: Airplane Ride to Earth & Food Fights

Wow, saying I'm surprised is an understatement. Thanks for all those that reviewed! Makes me want to update right away. Oh, and also I noticed some mistakes on my first chapter, so I think I corrected them, all except the fact that Kunzite is supposed to have gray eyes, not blue. Heh, my mistake! So I guess I can answer some of the questions that have been asked.

Aurum: I did that on purpose and you'll see why. Don't wanna ruin the rest!

NaruKami: Tight name! It means in English, "Stealing Your Heart". I'm originally from Brasil, so I know Portuguese. Not enough to write a whole story in that language though. :)

Moments of Insanity: Yea, it's the first time I did that in a story, but I kinda wanted it like that. I haven't given everything away, there's still some things I will show by their actions and conversations, but thanks for the suggestion.

Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own them!

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

"How bad can it be, huh?" Minako repeated Artemis' words as she laughed at his facial expression.

"Very bad. Very very bad!" His face held a look of horror as his eyes darted back and forth. She laughed again.

Every two seconds Usagi would get up from her seat and look out through the window, but she always picked a different window to see if anything had changed. She would tap restlessly on her window, get back up, grab a drink and sit back down again. Every ten minutes she'd ask if they were there yet.

Rei was getting so annoyed, her eyebrows were twitching. She hadn't said anything, but Minako knew she was about to burst. Makoto was amused by the whole situation. She let out bursts of laughter every now and then. Ami kept busy by reading the books she grabbed before they had left.

Usagi got up and started to pace around. Minako looked at Rei, waiting for her outburst.

"Would you please sit your ass down!" Rei yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously in anger.

Pouting, Usagi plopped down on the nearest seat. "Why is it taking so long?" She whined.

"Dunno, maybe the pilot got lost and won't tell us," she said sarcastically as she looked happily at Usagi's face as it went from pouting to a look of horror.

"You thing we're lost?" She squeaked softly. Her baby blue eyes were starting to rim with tears.

Rei's face softened as she looked at the the tears threatening to spill from her friends' eyes. "No, don't be so gullible," she started softly. "I just said it because you were pissing me off. I didn't mean it." She half smiled at Usagi, her face looking apologetic, although she'd never come out and say she was sorry.

Usagi rubbed away her tears with the back of her hands. She was rocking back and forth in her chair, once and awhile glancing at the window. "You know," she said after awhile, "I don't like you anymore." Sniffing a little, she smiled at Rei, who in return grinned back.

Minako looked at both of them with a disappointed look on her face. "Aww! That's it?! I was hoping to get a few more minutes of amusement." She grinned before she let out a startled cry. She staggered back a few steps as another pillow hit her face. Rei threw another pillow for good measurement, this one landing on Minako's stomach.

Usagi smiled victoriously as she and Rei clapped hands. "Find your own way of amusement."

"Yea, I heard the pilot was do-able."

Minako shot Rei a dirty look before tossing the pillows to the ground. "You know I'm not that dense."

"I'd-"

Rei was cut off by Makoto standing up hastily. "Oookay, enough of that."

"Hey, you guys? Artemis doesn't look too well!" Usagi pointed a finger to the blonde man.

Ami and Minako rushed over to him. "He looks sick."

Ami nodded her head. "Artemis, have you ever flown this long on a shuttle?"

He shook his head slowly, all the while looking even more paler. "I think I'm going to be sick." He managed to gasp out before running to the bathroom. Minako covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"He's got motion sickness, it seems." Ami took out a small electric device and tossed it to Makoto.

"Bullshit?" Makoto pressed a few buttons and holographic cards popped out. "Is he playing?" She motioned with her head towards the bathroom.

"Nah, I think he's passing this round." Minako glanced at the bathroom and then sat on the floor with the rest of them. Makoto pressed more buttons and the cards shuffled and passed by themselves.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you invented this Ami." Usagi looked at her cards, tapped two and said, "Two aces." The cards disappeared from her deck and reappeared on the floor, hovering a few inches off of it.

"Why? Because it helps you cheat?" Minako tapped one card and said, "One two." The same thing happened to her cards.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"As long as it keeps you interested, I'm all for it." Rei eyed Usagi then tapped three cards. "Three threes."

Makoto eyed Rei, who smiled at her, almost telling her to say bullshit. She sighed and said, "One four." Rei smiled again in triumphant.

"How long _is_ this flight?!" Usagi huffed out.

"About a day and a half. Pit stop and all." Ami tapped one card. "One five."

"That long?! I'm gonna die!" Usagi scanned her cards, tapped two and said, "Two sixes."

Rei glanced over at Usagi's face. Among having some sort of psychic ability, she usually could tell when somebody was lying. "Bullshit."

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out. The whole pile that was on the floor appeared in Usagi's hand. She groaned in frustration.

Minako laughed as she tapped some cards. Rei bit her bottom lip, tapped a card, and shifted positions to lying on her stomach.

"Worried?" Makoto scanned Rei's face. It was blank, with no expression what so ever, but her eyes gave her away. Her eyes held a far away look about them, not their usual spitfire look. "Oh, and bullshit."

"About what?" Instead of answering peoples questions, Rei usually asked her own so she wouldn't have to answer any. She shifted positions again, this time making her hair fall around her face, hiding her eyes from Makoto and Minako. She smiled as the cards from the floor appeared in her deck. "How did you know?"

Makoto knew Rei was avoiding the subject, but she played along. "What? That you bullshitted?" Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "Your heart just isn't in this game, I suppose."

"Doesn't matter." Rei brushed the subject off. "I was hoping Usagi would bullshit so I wouldn't get so many cards."

They all laughed as Usagi pouted childishly. They played a round of bullshit before Artemis came out of the bathroom looking a little better. Minako stopped playing to talk to him. She found out he didn't like to fly, bad experience he had said. 'We should have given him the same thing we give Mako-chan when we fly. . .'

Usagi went back to her restless ways. Sitting, walking, and tapping every five minutes. Rei grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went as far way from Usagi as possible. She pressed a button and the three chairs turned into a small bed. She plopped down with a huff and wrapped herself in the blanket. She closed her eyes and started meditating and didn't even notice she fell asleep only minutes after she started.

Ami sat down in her chair, her legs spilling out of the arm rest as she grabbed the map of the castle Artemis had given them. She silently studied it, memorizing each room, corridor, and secret passageway. She took notes on what she thought was important.

Makoto went over to Rei and guided her down to the pillow. She brushed a few strands of hair out of Rei's face before turning around and sitting down in her chair.

'Poor girl. Maybe we shouldn't let her do this.'

Makoto sighed, not really knowing what to do. She decided to cook, it always helped her clear her mind and she relaxed when she cooked. Walking over to her special corner, she started to make brownies.

* * *

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Rei stepped out of the shuttle wearily. Usagi was already running around, checking everything and being fascinated by it all. Rei's head was pounding and everyone seemed to be shouting.

"Rei, you ok?" Rei winced as her head pounded with every word Usagi said. It wasn't like it was the young blonde's fault. . . ok, correction, it _was_ her fault, but she didn't do it intently.

"Fine, fine. Headache." She made a motion with her hand to wave it off.

"C'mon you." Minako kept her voice down as she looped her arms around Rei's shoulders. "I bet Ami has something for that headache of yours."

"Yes, I'll get it as soon as we arrive at the house we are staying in. I'm afraid I can't get it now because it's with all my other luggages."

"That'll do fine, don't worry about it. It's just another headache." Rei smiled weakly.

"Yea, and your headaches are ten times as worse as ours, hon." Makoto pointed out.

"This place is so beautiful." Usagi ran over to a rose bush and stuck her nose into a flower, inhaled sharply and exhaled, smiling from ear to ear.

Minako raised an eyebrow and exchanged worried looks with Makoto.

"Usagi!" Rei said through gritted teeth. "Stop that! Everyone's staring! We _don't_ want to draw attention to ourselves."

"What's wrong with smelling flowers?" Usagi started to pout.

"When you do it, everything!" Rei's eyebrows started to twitch. 'I'm going to ring her neck!'

"Come on Usagi, you can accompany me to the..." Ami stopped as her eyes landed on a carriage, or what looked like a carriage.

Usagi stopped and absorbed her surrounding. "Why is everything so peasant like?" She asked bluntly.

"They like to keep it simple. Don't want to ruin the environment. Although they have the third highest technology, after Mercury and the Moon, they don't like to show it it seems." The blonde man said, looking around too.

All six of them climbed into the carriage. It was quite enormous inside, with luscious pillows to sit on. The inside of the carriage was trimmed with gold and little designs were engraved along the inside. Overall, it looked very strong, like it would be able to endure heavy weathers. It was drawn by two horses, but instead of having wheels, the carriage was suspended in mid-air.

Ami tapped the inside, examining it. "It's just like a car, except the only difference is that this is driven by horses. Also, it seems like the horses are in control, I haven't seen a driver yet."

"And it floats, isn't that neat!" Usagi pipped.

"It floats by generating an energy field with electromagnetic properties. This field is visible as a permanent glow emanating from the underside of the carriage if you didn't notice when you got in." Ami started to explain to Usagi.

Usagi's mouth turned into an "o" shape as she nodded in apprehension. Whether she truly understood or not was beyond knowing.

'I thought these people were war-like. They are known for having a great army.' Makoto thought and decided to voice what she was thinking.

"They are, but they much rather fight in their enemy's territory. Very smart, if you ask me." Artemis added in thought. He smiled happily as the carriage gave a jolt and headed to where they were staying.

Usagi always had to get the seat closest to the window because she always looked out of it. Listening to the birds chirping, Minako let the breeze ruffle her hair and sighed in content. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, feeling herself doze off, she decided to make small talk.

"It's really-"

"Beautiful? Yeah." Rei grinned after finishing for her.

Minako smiled. "You know, sometimes you scare me."

Rei shrugged. "I have that effect on people." Minako heard a small amount of sarcasm laced in the statement.

"Oh, that reminds me." Makoto grabbed a plastic box and popped the lid off. "Brownie?"

Rei raised her eyebrow. 'How the hell does that remind her of brownies?'

"I thought you'd never offer!" Artemis licked his lips, eying the huge batch of goodies in Makoto's hands. He swiftly grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth. He gave her the thumbs up.

Makoto giggled. "Glad you like them." Turning around to face her friends, Makoto held out the brownies.

"Don't mind if I do!" Usagi grabbed two and stuffed one in her mouth like Artemis had done. After finishing the first one in three bites, she shoved the other brownie in her mouth. She gulped it down and licked her fingers. "I don't know what I would do without your cooking, Mako-chan!"

"Probably starve to death." Rei muttered, somewhat disgusted by the way Usagi inhaled the brownies. "That, or lose weight."

Usagi stuck out her tongue in a childish manner causing Rei to roll her eyes.

"I'll take one." Minako grabbed one and slowly ate her brownie, also disturbed at the speed her blonde friend ate hers. Usagi snatched another one before anyone could tell her not too.

"Save some for poor Ami, meatball head!" Rei snatched it back and handed it to Ami.

"Hey! That's mine!" She tried to snatch it again but Rei held it away from her. "Gimme it!"

"No, it's Ami's." Rei held it up higher as Usagi tried to grab it again.

"Rei, just give it to her, I'll get another one." Ami grabbed the brownie from Rei's grasp and handed it to Usagi. She grabbed a new one from Makoto.

"Oh, I see. Usagi probably drooled on that piece and you wanted a new one." Rei teased her younger blonde friend.

Usagi chose to ignore her raven haired friend and ate her brownie, feeling in bliss the moment the chocolate touched her lips. After they all ate the brownies, they fell in a peaceful silence. Minako glanced at Ami and saw the map tucked below some papers in her notes. "Are you done with that?" She pointed to the map. "I'd kinda like to see it, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes. Here." Taking the map out and handing it to Minako, Ami pointed some passageways out for her. Soon, both girls where discussing the map.

Usagi had fallen asleep and was leaning against Makoto's shoulder.

"Wow," Artemis whispered, trying not to disturb Usagi. "She actually sleeps?!"

"Yeah, she does, and when she sleeps, she's knocked out." Makoto smiled slightly, past memories flooding her mind.

"She's actually bearable when she sleeps!" Rei glanced at the sleeping blonde, not being able to hold in the smile that graced her lips.

"Oh, by the way, I ordered you guys some cloths. But you're going to have to go shopping for the ones you need to wear on the mission. I didn't know what to get. You can do that after we settle in."

"How did you know what to get us?" Makoto moved Usagi's head so the young woman wouldn't drool on her shoulder.

"Oh, Luna."

"Who's Luna?" Rei closed Usagi's mouth, solving Makoto's problem for the time being.

"You'll meet her when we get there."

Minako nodded her head. "When will we start?"

"The day after tomorrow would be the latest."

"Sounds fair. We can go shopping today and relax tomorrow."

Raising his eyebrow, Artemis gave her a curious look. "Relax?"

"Well, duh!" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Shopping takes a lot out of a girl. We need to rest after a shopping spree." Minako giggled at the look on his face.

He shook his head mumbling, "You've got to be kidding."

Smiling, Minako thought, 'You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.'

Usagi shifted positions, opening her mouth as well. Makoto looked down at the sleeping woman. 'Oh, well. She'll just owe me a new shirt.' She yawned lazily and rested her head against Usagi's.

Rei stared out the window, absorbed in her own thoughts. Minako decided to leave her young raven-haired friend alone for the time being. Didn't want her to get in a bad moon and wake up Usagi. Ami settled down and cracked open a book and began reading.

"Why don't you set that down and get some sleep. You must be tired after the long day."

"Don't worry about me, Minako, I've pulled some all-nighters."

"You've never shopped with me then," Minako grinned. "You'll be tired after the first hour."

Ami smiled, finding Minako's grin contagious. The rest of the trip was peaceful. A silence had fallen upon them, but it was neither an awkward silence nor a peaceful one. It was one that had them all thinking; all except Usagi, who was fast asleep, dreaming about princes and princesses.

* * *

Jadeite rubbed his sore arms. He had gotten a beating from Kunzite, that was for sure. He watched lazily as Kunzite fought Nephrite, the latter having a better chance since Kunzite hadn't had time to rest from his other fight. 'Heh, I hope he losses so I can rub it in.'

He had finally gotten a reply for a cook and librarian. Also a new scientist to help Zoicite, another maid, and a personal maid for himself. He grinned madly at that thought. 'Hope she's cute so I can mess around with her.'

Kunzite had fired his last personal maid, although Jadeite had been pissed since he was in charge at his own home, because his silver-haired friend had found out what the young woman and Jadeite had been doing. Nothing too bad, just that they had both not been doing any work. 'More like fooling around,' he thought happily.

He let his eyes wonder from the fight to the open window. He gazed out, his blue eyes roaming the lands. He caught a glimpse of a raven-haired woman, followed closely by two blondes, a brunette, or was it auburn, and then a blue-haired woman. His eyes slowly grew wide as he followed their strides until they settled down in an out-door restaurant. They were all beautiful, but what caught his attention was the raven-haired woman.

She smiled, turning to one of the blondes, and he saw violet highlights in her raven locks when the sunlight bounced off of her hair. 'Are they natural?' His mind wondered. He studied her closer, noticing her violet eyes fire up at something the other blonde said. She was. . . exotic, that was for sure. He had never seen anyone quite like her before. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her form, that is, until his eyes met with violet ones.

He nearly fell out of his chair from surprise as she caught him gawking at her. Her eyes flickered with anger as they stared into his. He was caught by surprise, not knowing what to do, but before he had a chance to react she had whispered something to her friends and they all promptly got up and left, leaving a startled Jadeite with his wondering thoughts.

'How the hell did she know I was starring at her?' His mind screamed at him. 'She couldn't have. . . it was just her luck that she starred at this window when I was starring back. . . it. . . she. . .'

"Jadeite?" He heard a familiar voice ask him something.

He snapped out of his reverie. "What?"

"I asked what was wrong. It looks like you've seen a ghost." Kunzite and Nephrite had stopped fighting and was staring at the blonde man.

"Oh, ah, nothing. It was nothing. Just thinking and a mental picture of Zoicite's granny popped in my head. Kinda shocked me." He finished, grinning widely.

Nephrite snorted. "And I thought you didn't go for older women."

Jadeite shrugged. "Well, you know, if they need some lovin'. . ."

"That's messed up man! Stop talking about my grandmother like that!" Zoicite had a pained look on his face as he closed the door behind him. Jadeite grinned lazily at him.

"Oh, what? You don't like it that your granny and me get it on?" Jadeite laughed out loud, tears spilling forth from his eyes, as he caught the look on Zoicite's face.

"Enough," Kunzite demanded, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Leave Zoicite and his grandmother alone."

Nephrite nodded his head. "Yea, he doesn't want to know that his grandmother is getting more than he is."

All three men burst out laughing, the teasing part of the day just beginning. Zoicite just muttered curses at his friends under his breath.

* * *

"Anything happen when I was away?" Mamoru asked as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yea, Jed established the fact that he likes older women, including Zoicite's grandmother." Nephrite smiled widely as Mamoru choked on the piece of sandwich he was chewing on and Zoicite spit the water he was drinking at Jadeite, who, unfortunately, was sitting across from him.

Jadeite would have smiled arrogantly if it wasn't for the fact that he was covered in Zoicite's spit. "Dammit Zoi!" He yelled angry as he grabbed his napkin and started wiping his face. "The least you could've done was spit it at Nephrite and not on MY sandwich and IN _my_ face!"

Mamoru didn't know if it was a joke or not, but either way, he didn't want to know. Completely ignoring the fuming Jadeite, Kunzite asked Nephrite with slight interest edged on his face, "Who made the sandwiches? I thought the chef wasn't supposed to get here until tomorrow?"

"Oh, I asked one of Jadeite's chef to do it until the main chef gets here."

Jadeite stopped screaming at Zoicite long enough to yell at Nephrite. "You mean I didn't have to waste _my_ money on hiring a new chef?"

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth. Your chef's good, just not what I'm looking for. Plus this chef is going to be an around the clock one." When he got blank stares he sighed. "You know, one that travels with us, wherever we go."

"You've gone mad!" Zoicite said.

"Sounds like Nephy here wants a tall, brunette chef, who likes to stare at stars and take long walks on the beach!" Jadeite said sarcastically. "Sounds like you want a lover, not a chef!"

"Hey! I actually want a chef that can cook!"

"Mine can!"

Zoicite leaned in, whispering to Mamoru, "What's the big deal?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I have no clue. Jadeite's got a good point, why does it matter? But then again, he is getting a little worked up, I mean, he did hire a new chef."

"That's true. Let's just hope this one lasts longer than the rest." Zoicite leaned back, sipping his water and watching in amusement as his two friends screamed their heads off at each other.

Kunzite growled and stood up, slamming his fists down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" His voice was calm, but it held a hint of annoyance in it. "It's a damned cook. I'll pay for it, Jadeite, and as for you Nephrite, this is the last one, so deal with him. He's all you've got now, so if you don't like him, then you'll be the chef."

Both men nodded their heads silently, knowing the argument was over with. Mamoru tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. He knew he had picked the right commander when Kunzite had shown up. And like always, he solved the problems with no trouble. Mamoru wondered if there was anything the silver-haired man could not handle.

Mamoru glanced around as Kunzite sat back down, the smile on his face finally coming out. The two arguing men where now eating silently, eying each other, small smiles appearing on their faces. Zoicite nodded his head, those two would never grow up, although Nephrite was getting better than Jadeite.

"So, Jadeite, I heard you're getting a new personal maid." Kunzite eyed the blonde man.

Jadeite grinned, eating the last bite of his sandwich before answering. "Yea, I figured I could use one."

"And by use we all know you mean she would actually do something productive, like clean that shitty room of yours," Zoicite sarcastically said.

"No, what I think he means is that that blonde doesn't get the picture and won't leave him alone. This poor unfortunate soul that happens to be his personal maid is just another ploy to get that blonde out of his hair. The poor girl is going to have her heart broken." Nephrite looked up to see them all staring at him "What? It's the truth."

Zoicite snorted. "I don't see how these silly girls fall head over heals for Jadeite. I mean, is love really that important? Sure, women are great and all, don't get me wrong." He smirked, but continued, "but I don't think they are worth the fuss. I mean, marriage? Come on!"

"Are you done?"

"Oh, shove it Jadeite."

"Gladly, where would you like it, pretty boy?" Jadeite grinned, challenging his friend.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"You mean pretty boy? But it suites you! From all of us, you're the one with the most feminine characteristics." Jadeite pointed out, grinning madly.

Mamoru sighed, 'Hear we go again. Sometimes I wish I could meet someone who got along with everyone. Or someone I could go and talk too while these buffoons argue over something so stupid.' His thoughts were interrupted by ice cream flying towards his head. Luckily, he moved his head just in time to remove his face from danger from the flying object.

He raised his eyebrow at the four men around him. Jadeite pointed at Zoicite, who in turn pointed at Jadeite. Jadeite smiled uneasily, grabbed a spoon of ice cream, and tossed it at Zoicite. Mamoru burst out laughing while a fuming Zoicite grabbed his water and threw it at Jadeite, hitting the poor blonde right in the face. Mamoru grabbed his side from laughing so hard.

Nephrite also joined Mamoru, laughing so hard tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. Jadeite grabbed a handful of ice cream and tossed it at the unsuspecting brunette. The ice cream hit its target with a splat and Kunzite smiled slightly at his ice cream covered friend.

"Don't think you're getting away with that!" Nephrite grabbed his ice cream and tossed it in the direction of Jadeite, who ducked, making the ice cream land on Kunzite's white mane.

Nephrite gulped as Kunzite stared at the dripping ice cream falling down on his face. Mamoru couldn't stop laughing as he pointed at Kunzite.

"You think that's funny, your highness?" He asked in a calm voice.

Mamoru just nodded his head, not hiding the fact that he was laughing at him.

"Well, join the club." All four men gasped as Kunzite threw his apple pie at the unsuspecting king. He let out a low chuckle as the pie rolled down Mamoru's face. Mamoru just grinned, enjoying the fun he was having. It wasn't everyday you had a food fight with your four best friends.


	3. Not Interested

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter 3: Not Interested

You guys reviewing has really had an effect on how long it takes for me to update. I'm usually a lazy ass and won't update for a couple of months, but I'll update as soon as I can on this story for all those that review! And by no means is this a way to bribe you into reviewing, just a mere thanks and praise!

I really need to start re-reading what I write so there won't be nearly as much errors as there are when I first put up a new chapter. I get so excited I finished the chapter up I wanna put it out as soon as possible. But I will be correcting them and reposting them up (fyi). My point is I'm sorry for all the mistakes!

Now that I'm done boring you to death with my excessive blabbing, hear is the next chapter you really want to read!

A little note for all you reading this, I will mention earth speaking English and that being the language. I am aware that there are other languages spoken in earth than English, but in my story, everyone some how learned to speak it and it is there first language. Sorry if I offend anyone.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I still don't own them. Maybe next time............

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

"You know," Usagi said in between spoonfuls of ice cream. "This is the bestest ice cream I've ever tasted!"

They had gone shopping as soon as they dumped all their luggages at the inn they were staying in until they set up residents in the palace. Well, Artemis and Luna would stay at the inn and communicate with them using Ami's new product. They had been dying to meet this Luna, but when they had gotten there, she was no where to be found. She had left a note, saying she'd be back later.

After they had finished shopping, they had gone out to eat at an outdoor restaurant. But as soon as they had sat down, Rei sensed someone staring at them and found that the general called Jadeite had been looking at them. Not wanting him to know that they knew each other, they had left and gone somewhere further away from the castle.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Please, you always say that when you get new ice cream."

Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you're going to use it."

Usagi choked on the spoonful of ice cream she had stuffed in her mouth seconds before Rei's comment.

Makoto laughed as she pointed at Usagi. "Man! Your face was priceless!"

"When you choke, it brings out your eyes," Minako said absentmindedly.

Ami looked at Minako worriedly. Minako would say some random things sometimes. She got up and tapped Usagi on the back until the blonde woman had stopped coughing. She smiled at Usagi who thanked her.

Minako was busy looking at the outfits to really pay attention to what anyone else was saying. "You know," she said after a minute of studying the clothes, "these outfits are really ugly." She finished voicing her thoughts.

"You _are_ a librarian." Makoto pointed out.

"You're a cook." Usagi said, trying, in vein, to make it sound like being a cook was a bad thing.

"I'm a chef." Makoto corrected.

"Are you sure you don't want to be what I am?" Rei decided to ask, although she already knew the answer to the question.

Minako smiled. "Sorry. If it's bugging you that much, I can suffer a little to see you so happy." Minako teased, taking a sip from her drink.

"I get to work in the medicine area and the scientist area." Ami also took a sip from her soda, smiling a little as she did so.

"How is that fair?!" Usagi asked, narrowing her eyes. She was stuck being a stupid maid.

"I know! Anythings better than personal slave! For christs sake, I am not sleeping with that guy!" Rei rushed out in an angry tone.

"Maid, you're a personal maid." Usagi piped in, trying to make Rei feel better. Rei shot her an angry look at her attempts.

"You don't have too. It's up to you whether you want to sleep with him or not. We never said you had too." Minako had a half bored expression on her face.

Makoto nodded her head. "No one's forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No, but it's implied. The only reason we got all that information on the other missions was because Minako slept with a guy or another," Rei snapped at them.

Minako blushed. "That's not true. Plus you don't need to sleep with them to get information, there are other ways." Minako was still blushing, she never liked talking about her love life. She was a hopeless romantic, reading all the novels and wishing that a prince charming could sweep her off her feet. She was great at setting people up with one another, but when it came to herself, she couldn't do worse. She always had trouble with her love life, or lack there of.

"Don't worry about it, Rei-chan. If he tries anything, just kick him in the balls, or call us and Mako-chan would be happy to kick his ass!" Usagi exclaimed happily.

Makoto nodded her head and cracked her knuckles to show she agreed.

Ami smiled weakly. "Now Usagi, don't always assume Makoto can take everyone on. Hai, she is strong, but she'd be stronger with us helping her."

"Ami!" Minako exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Are you saying that you'd help kick this guys' ass?" She smiled devilishly.

"Don't put words in my mouth, I said nothing of the sort." Ami couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Her friends smiles were contagious and soon Rei was smiling with them. "Thanks guys. But I think I'm going to head back to the inn. I guess we're starting tomorrow, ne?"

"Yea and don't worry about it, if you don't want to do anything, don't." Ami smiled, trying to make Rei feel a little bit better.

Rei nodded her head and turned to leave, the scowl on her face apparent. She couldn't help but be mad at them, if only for a little while, but she never stayed mad long. The only reason she was in this position was because of them. . . They so cheated, somehow. . .

"You think she's ok?" Usagi asked, her voice laced with worry as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Hey, I think I'm going to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Ami got up and headed the opposite way Rei had gone. Where to, the other three girls didn't know.

Makoto examined her outfit, which consisted of the normal cloths for a chef including the famous white hat. 'Great,' she thought. 'I'm going to look like a complete fool with this damned hat.' She loved to cook, and when she was younger she loved wearing the stupid hat, but it was so out-dated now. No person in there right mind would wear such a hideous thing now.

"I'm not wearing that weird looking head thingy," Usagi said suddenly, pointing to a black headband made up of the same material as her outfit.

"You don't have too," Minako commented with a wave of her hand.

"What do you mean I don't have too?" Raising an eyebrow, she waited for a response.

"It means," Minako started, sounding like a parent talking down to a young child, "exactly what it sounds like; -you-" she pointed to Usagi. "-don't-" She made an "x" in the air with her finger. "-have too-" Giving up on the hand signals, she dropped her hands in her lap. "Get it?"

Makoto laughed, amused by the signals her blonde friend had used to show what she meant.

Usagi stifled a giggle. "Is that a trick question?" She asked, trying to sound serious. Apparently it worked because Minako sighed and placed her head on the table, rocking it from left to right.

This time Usagi laughed. Smacking Minako on the arm playfully, she said, "Kidding. I'm just kidding. Did you make me buy this stupid headband just to see if I'd wear it or not?"

Makoto hurriedly looked down at her hands, finding them amusing and Minako raised her head up a notch from where it had been resting on the table. Usagi noticed the grin spreading across Minako's face and pouted. "I knew it! You guys. . . you guys are _evil_!" She shot an accusing finger at Makoto, who was grinning madly.

"Save it for someone who cares. It would've been funny if you had worn it."

Usagi narrowed her eyes, brushing away her bangs from her eyes in a huff. "Well, it would've been mean!"

"Whatever," Makoto said, not really paying attention to her. "Let's make a mess so you can clean it up. I highly doubt you can clean anything decently from the look of your room." Makoto got up and a giggling Minako followed suit.

"For your information, you big meanie, I can too clean a room!" She got up and poked Makoto in the ribs.

"You only clean a room when you're looking for something you lost in the mess you made." Minako smiled cheerily, tossing back her golden locks.

"Can't argue with that. She does clean a room when she's looking for something. Guess you aren't useless after all." Makoto smirked arrogantly and got swatted in the arm playfully by Usagi.

"And what, may I ask, are you guys any good at?" Usagi asked, somewhat hotly.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "Must you ask? I'm the best chef in all the lands, there's no one in comparison. And I'm the strongest chick you've ever met, want anything else?" She smiled sweetly at her shorter blonde friend.

"I'm good at plenty of things. I am, after all, the goddesses of love." Minako said, using a nickname her friends had dubbed her awhile back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Usagi eyed her friend.

"Something someone like you, with virgin ears, shouldn't hear," She grinned, a mischievous glint in her baby blue eyes.

Snorting in an unlady like manor, Usagi stopped walking and turned to look at Minako. "I might look innocent, but I know more than you think. I might not do the things you do during a mission, but I still know what goes on."

Makoto whistled, looking surprised at what Usagi had said. Minako blinked twice, not believing her ears at what she just heard. "Umm, new subject." The heat rose to her cheeks.

"I'm surprised to see you blush because of this topic. We all know what you do, it's no big mystery for us. So, why blush?" Makoto looked down at her blonde-haired friend, who was turning red with every second passing.

"Let's not talk about this."

"What's wrong, Minako?" Usagi asked, her voice laced with worry.

Minako smiled at them. "Must we really talk about this? I highly doubt you enjoy talking about my love life." 'Or lack there of,' she thought to herself.

Usagi shrugged. "Guess not." She started to walk again. "You know what sounds really good right now?"

"Hmm?" Makoto half listened to her.

"A brownie with ice cream on top." She smiled warmly at the thought.

Minako blanched. "You just ate, not ten minutes ago!"

"It's a wonder you still keep your figure after what you inhale in one day, Usa-chan!" Makoto patted Usagi's flat stomach.

"It's a gift!" Shrugging, Usagi smiled.

* * *

Ami weaved in and out of the crowds in the streets, looking for the library. She was hoping the palace wasn't the only place that held a library, they had to have a common library for the common folk, right? She decided to ask for help and stopped walking, looking for someone that good help her.

She saw some giggling blondes heading her way and wrinkled her nose, some things remained the same. Wherever they went, there always seemed to be blonde ditzes in the planet. She sighed, 'Not asking them.' She glanced around and saw a young man with his back turned around. He had long, wavy blonde hair that was tied near his nape.

She went up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the library." She said in a quiet voice.

The young man turned around, his green eyes locking on to her blue ones. He gave her a charming smile that would have any other woman week in the knees, but Ami just gasped in realization. 'Shit,' she thought wryly, it just had to be him of all people.

Zoicite smiled down at the beautiful young woman with blue hair. She was gorgeous to say the least, with her short azure hair and sapphire eyes. She had milky white skin, and her cheeks were starting to turn a rosy color. His eyes traveled down, examining the fair lady.

Ami shifted uncomfortably, his eyes roaming her body was making her feel slightly agitated. First impressions meant a lot, and he wasn't getting a good score with her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes landed on hers again and he smiled.

"You must be new," he gave her a mysterious smile, "because I've never seen such a beautiful lady like yourself. I'm Zoicite, and you are...." He trailed, giving her an amusing smirk.

"Not interested," Ami said in a huff. Was this man serious? She wasn't some silly girl who never met a man before. She knew his kind and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

Zoicite's smirk disappeared. Well, that was a first. Ami turned around, forgetting about the library in a way to escape from the blonde man behind her. 'Great,' she thought to herself, 'he had to be one of those guys, I just hope I don't get stuck working for him.'

It didn't take long for Zoicite to shut his mouth, which was hanging wide open after her comment. He cleared his mind and jogged after her, looking around for azure hair. He caught her storming away to his left and ran to her and grabbed her wrist. She spun around, looking down at the hand that was holding her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"That's because I never gave it to you," Ami stared at him, her icy glare making him let go of her wrist.

"That's true. I'll show you where the library is."

"That's ok, I'll manage."

He smirked again, "Why don't you just let me show you where it is. It'll save you a lot of time."

Ami bit her lip. Should she trust him? She had read a lot about him, how he graduated a year early and was still at the top of his class, and became a general for the king, assisting him in battles and being a certified doctor. Well, he hadn't done anything that deemed him untrustworthy. . .

"Fine," she finally said, hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

He smirked at her and looped his arm through hers. She stiffened at his actions but found herself relax as they started walking towards the library. . . she hoped.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked after awhile of silence.

Ami refrained from snorting. Maybe she read wrong, wondering if he really was worthy of being called a genius. "How can you tell?" 'Other than the fact that I mentioned being _new_ here when I asked for directions.'

"Well, you mentioned it, and of course you have an accent. A very pretty accent I might add."

Ami felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She had forgotten she learned the earthling language a year ago. English was what Minako had said it was called. Minako was the only one who knew how to speak it fluently, before they learned it of course, since she had lived in a place called England before her parents died.

"Um, thanks," she stuttered. She looked up at him and saw something in his hair. Not realizing what she was doing, Ami reached up and brushed it off. She raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed heartily.

"Guess I didn't clean all of it off, huh? I'll let you in on a little secret, my friends and I had a little food fight." He smiled tenderly at the young woman.

Ami felt surprised at what he just shared to her. He was so opened to her, a complete stranger. She smiled a little, "You lost?"

"Of course not! Granted, I didn't win, but I came close to second."

Ami let the giggle escape her lips and smiled up at the young man who made her feel. . .

What? What was she feeling? She felt like she knew him somehow, she felt comfortable around him, although she just met him 10 minutes ago. She felt. . . safe. What was happening to her? She used to be so realistic. Used to be. . . she still was! 'What is wrong with me?!'

She quickly stopped laughing and felt her body go rigged.

Zoicite noticed her posture and whispered in her ear, "don't stop yourself from laughing. Your laugh is heaven to my ears."

He smirked as he saw her cheeks flush. Damn, did she know what she did to him? Somehow, this woman was different then all the others he had previously met. Not to mention he felt like he knew her from before.

"Well then, here we are, ice princess." He smiled as he pointed to the library in front of them.

Ami had almost forgotten about the library. She gazed at it, not really paying attention to what he called her, and a part of her didn't want to go.

"Thanks, Lord Zoicite."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. And please, call me Zoicite. Lord sounds so formal. . . I'd like to think of us on friendly terms, hai?" He gave her an amused smirk.

"Hai," Ami nodded her head. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

He smiled again and turned to leave, but her voice made him turn around again.

"Anderson," he heard her say before she turned and walked into the library.

"What's your first name?" He asked her, hoping she heard it.

"You'll find out sooner or later, won't you." She said more than asked, knowing the answer, before disappearing in the library.

He smirked. 'Guess you're right, honey, guess you're right.'

Ami watched as the strawberry-blonde young man turned around, a grin still plastered on his face, and walked away. She let out a sigh, wondering about the strange encounter with him. All of a sudden, her mind repeated a phrase he had said earlier.

"_Well then, here we are, ice princess."_

Her mind kept repeating that one phrase over and over again, and something in her mind clicked. . .

"_A name tells a lot about a person, are you willing to risk that with me? I mean, once you tell me, I'll know almost everything about you."_

"_You told me your name."_

"_So I did." The young man grinned teasingly._

"_Mizuno." She smiled back at him, before turning around and heading towards the palace's library._

"_If you won't tell me your full name, then I'll call you my ice princess until you tell me!" He yelled at her retreating form, the grin still on his face._

"_Then ice princess it is, my lord. If you want my name, you're going to have to find out for yourself. I'm in know way one of those high-pitched bimbos that follows you around." She gave him an icy smile and turned the corner, his form disappearing from her view._

Ami blinked several times to clear her mind. There was something seriously wrong with her, how else could she explain those weird voices in her head? Not to mention the images, or memory was it, that flashed in her mind. Both of them sounded familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on who they were. The feminine voice sounded strangely like her voice. . .

* * *

Before you guys bombard me with questions, let me answer them. . . and put more questions in your head!!! :)

Minako gets uneasy every time someone mentions the past missions and her part in it. I didn't make her a slut, so she DOES NOT sleep around in the missions. Her friends thinks she does, though. What she does (to get the info) will be discovered later on. . .

I know Artemis has white hair, not blonde. . . Once again, the story will mention why. . .

Ami had. . .italics means flashback or memory. . .put two and two together, that's all I'm saying. . .

I know Ami's last name is Mizuno, not Anderson. Anderson is her English last name. The girls ARE thief's. . . this means they don't give out their real names. . .and so when they meet the generals for the first time, they will give out false names. . . I decided to use their English names! Given Rei and Ami have the same name, just spelled differ. So, I have to change their names, any suggestions? Maybe Amelia or Amanda for Ami, and Reina or Reine for Rei. . . no clue, give me suggestions please!

And I know this is under romance (which it wil be) and adventure/ action........yea, about that part, I'm getting to it....don't rush me! :)


	4. Cakes and Hair Cuts

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter 4: Cakes and Hair Cuts

Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been bugged down with school and now that finals are a few weeks away, it's taking me longer to write my chapters, sorry. I really don't have much to say, other than thanks for the reviews!

Once again, sorry for all the mistakes. . . English is and will always be my worst subject. Heh, but that's no excuse. . . Just wondering, if anyone has any time or just likes to correct things, send me a review or email me and I'll be happy to send in my story for corrections. . . Yes, I am bribing you.

I was looking over my first chapter and noticed I put Makoto as being 5'7.....I don't know what I was on that day I typed that, but she's taller than that, heh......wow that was a HUGE mistake on my part and I plan on changing it......so she's actually 6' feet even. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: All I own is the story plot. . .I'm not creative enough to make up the Sailor Scouts, 'sigh'

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

The window was ajar, letting the cool breeze pass through and ruffle up Makoto's hair. Her bed was the closest to the window and currently she was looking out of it, up at the stars. Her hair was down from her usual ponytail, reaching clear past her shoulders. She casted a side-wise glance at the sleeping form next to her. Usagi was sleeping peacefully, all the covers on her side. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the image of Usagi wrapped in two layers of blankets.

She looked down at the floor next, where Minako was sleeping on an air mattress. The room they were staying in only had two beds, so four of them shared the beds, and the other one got the floor all to herself. Of course Minako said it was only fair for her to get the floor, and all arguments ceased. She had taken off her red bow to sleep and her gorgeous blonde hair fell around her in puddles.

Her eyes shifted to the bed across from hers and saw the sleeping form of Ami, and next to her was Rei, who was sitting up with her eyes closed.

Rei felt Makoto staring at her, but decided not to do anything about it. She refocused on her thoughts, calming herself down for the mission the next morning. She thought about meditating, but the thought brought a painful lurch in her heart. 'Oh Gramps. . . why did you have to leave me?'

Her grandpa had owned a temple when she was younger, and when she moved there permanently, around the age of nine, he taught her everything he knew. She was training to become a miko at the shrine before her gramps had passed away. Aside from her friends, who she thought of as sisters, he was the only real family she had after her parents. . .

Rei pushed aside that memory, not wanting to remember her past. After her grandpa had passed away, she joined her friends and became a full-fledged thief. She never returned to the temple, but promised herself that one day she would. She rather enjoyed the life of a thief. They never killed anyone and usually only stole artifacts or money. Finally getting annoyed at Makoto for staring at her for so long, Rei opened her eyes to glare at Makoto. "Sorry, Mako dearest, but there are a lot of admirers on my list, you'll just have to wait."

Makoto grinned devilishly. "Oh? So you have a list now? Couldn't keep track of them, right?"

Rei narrowed her eyes. "If I add you to my list, will you stop staring?"

Laughing softly, Makoto shook her head. "I'm already on your list, silly. Now stop changing the subject and come out with it."

Rei's eyes flashed dangerously before she replied. "There's nothing wrong. What makes you think there is?"

Makoto brushed the subject off. "I already told you to quite changing the subject. Now spill, before I go over there and force you to tell me." She grinned lazily.

"If it wasn't for that smile, Mako, I'd say that was a threat." Rei also smiled at Makoto.

"It was. And you of all people know I'd be happy to carry it out." This time she used a warning tone.

"Nothings wrong. Just thinking, is that a crime now too?" Rei's voice was laced with anger and sarcasm as she responded.

"Hold your temper, I never meant to offend you. Besides, you wouldn't want to wake up sweet Usagi, now would you?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

Rei almost cringed. "No, you're right. Wouldn't want to wake up Miss Meatball head and make her wail until my ears start bleeding from the noise."

"Thought so." Makoto smiled and found her way over to Rei's bed. "Scoot."

Rei grumbled but moved over so Makoto could slip in. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nani?!" Rei nearly fell out of her bed, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "I figured I'd ask you what you wanted ahead of time so I could get a head start on what to cook for breakfast."

"You never cease to amaze me," Rei said, a small smile appearing on her face. "I really don't care what you make. Surprise me."

"Well, I could make this dish I've been experimenting with. I'm pretty sure you'd like it. . ." Makoto started to name different recipes and how she added bits and pieces of each one to the one she'd make, but Rei wasn't really paying attention. She heard faint voices and concentrated on them and found out that one of the voices was Artemis'. The other voice was definitely female, and Rei couldn't help but feel like she knew the voice from somewhere, but she just couldn't put a finger on who it could be.

Suddenly Rei stopped Makoto from talking by placing a delicate finger on Makoto's lips. Makoto stopped talking in surprise, but got a little angry at Rei for interrupting her speech. She was about to tell Rei off when the raven-haired woman motioned for her to be quiet and follow her.

Makoto nodded her head and they slipped out of the bed as quietly as possible, tip-toeing past the sleeping Minako on the floor. Rei stopped at the door and put her ear against it, straining to hear something. Makoto got the impression of being six again and waking up and "spying" on her parents. The memory brought a sad smile upon her beautiful features. The women slipped out of the room with practiced stealth. Reaching the stairs, they squatted down behind some plant decorations and listened.

"What are we doing, Hino?" Makoto tried to whisper it, but her curiosity got the best of her, and it ended up sounding like a strained shout.

"Keep your voice down, Mako-chan! Do you want them to hear us?" Rei hissed, her eyes flickering with anger as she looked at the green-eyed brunette. But as soon as it appeared, it simmered down as she snapped her eyes back to the arguing figures down below. Makoto craned her neck to get a closer look at the white-haired man. He looked vaguely familiar and she strained her eyes to look closer at his face.

Rei looked at the female with raven hair and red eyes. She had seen those eyes before, but for the second time that night, she couldn't place a finger on who that female was. Suddenly she heard Makoto gasp, and Rei looked over to her friend who was pointing a finger at the man. "That's. . . that's Artemis!"

Rei nearly smacked Makoto on the head for being so stupid. Instead, she scoffed. "Of course that's him! Who else _would_ that be?"

"Well, unless I'm going insane, I could have sworn Artemis had _blonde_ hair, not WHITE!"

Rei paled a little, feeling somewhat unnerved that she had missed that fact. She could have sworn his hair was blonde when she glanced at him a second ago. She smiled weakly at Makoto before listening to the conversation.

". . .that's ridicules! They would have recognized you anywise!"

"They haven't before!"

"Oh, let's stop arguing over something so stupid. Do you think we were wrong for not telling them again?"

Artemis shrugged at the female. "I don't know Luna. Do you think it would have made any difference one way or another?"

The woman dubbed Luna responded with a sigh. "We could have prepared them better. . ."

Rei suddenly felt everything shift and she felt sick to her stomach. The room was spinning and she could vaguely make out what someone was saying to her. Suddenly, everything stopped and Rei could see again. She was squatting behind a plant and listening to people whisper in hushed voices. 'What the hell just happened?'

"_What the hell are we doing Hino?" Rei heard Makoto ask from behind her._

_Rei spun around, having the feeling of deja-vu. Before she could even think of something to say, her mouth snapped opened and said, "We're getting info, that's what we're doing!"_

_Rei panicked as her eyes went back to the couple arguing. She couldn't control herself! It was her of course, her voice and body, but someone was controlling her! Rei started to mutter curses that would probably have out done even sailors. After a few seconds, her mind blocked out her thoughts and she was forced to listen to the man and woman down below._

"_Do you think we were wrong for not telling them?"_

"_I don't know Luna. We haven't even told them the whole story. They are getting suspicious if you ask me."_

"_Oh, Artemis! They are going to hate us for sure after this!"_

_Rei stared at the couple with wide eyes. 'Artemis!?' And this Luna woman was the same woman they were supposed to meet that morning. 'What the hell is going on! Dammit, I want to know where the hell this is going!' Her mind blocked out her thoughts again and she was forced to stare back down._

_They started to discuss other things in hushed voices when the two, big oak doors opened up and Rei saw a figure walking up to the other two. The woman had silvery hair that was styled on top of her head in the form of two buns. Streams of hair came out of the two buns, reaching a little past her knees._

_She glided up to the now silent couple as if her feet never touched the ground. "I think it is time to wake up the girls."_

_Her voice was gentle, but still held an authority in it. The raven-haired woman bowed and walked towards her. "Your majesty, let them rest. They had a tiring day today, with all the training they have been going through."_

"_Maybe I have been slacking lately. Letting one such as yourself speak to a queen like this is looked down upon in other planets." Instead of sternness, the queen's voice was laced with amusement._

"_Well, you were never one to shun those under you, nor abide by the galaxies laws. But alas, you are the queen of the Silver Alliance who makes most, if not all, laws."_

_The two women laughed at that. "I dare say I make _all_ the laws. The kings and queens of the other planets must vote for it too."_

"_But of course. Speaking of the kings and queens, how are they?"_

_Before the queen could answer, the man cut her off. "Ladies, please. As much as I know you love to gossip, let us stick to the main reason we are here. Yes?"_

"_Oh, Artemis! I always thought you were laid back compared to Luna here. Apparently she has rubbed off on you." Her eyes glistened with mischievous._

_Luna blushed and Artemis gave a wicked grin. "Why would you say that?"_

"_Because I have seen you two in each others company for the past four years. There's bond to be some attraction between you two since then."_

"_Nonsense! Now you are sounding like your daughter!"_

"_Oh, Luna! Do not lie to her. You are just as madly in love with me as I am with you, let's not hide it anymore."_

_Luna turned beat red this time. "Stop teasing, Artemis. Selenity, you know it is strictly professional between Artemis and me."_

_Artemis smiled. "She is in denial you know."_

_Luna gave his arm a smack and he laughed at her antics. Rei looked over to the queen and froze. She was looking straight at her, smiling and Rei gasped. She slowly backed up and hit her head on something hard. She cursed as her head began to pound and the last thing Rei saw was Makoto kneeling beside her asking her something._

Rei gasped as she sat up from her bed. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it had been hit by a bus, not that she knew how that felt, she just figured it would be like that. 'Was that a dream? What the hell happened?'

Rei glanced around, she was in her bed and everyone else was in theirs. . . Rei did a double take. 'Where's Makoto!' She heard some shuffling around to her left and turned her attention there. Makoto was making her way towards her and she was holding a white towel.

"Glad to finally see you awake. How's your head?"

Rei cringed. "I feel like someone hit it with a bat. Mind telling me what happened?"

Makoto shrugged, sitting down on the small space on Rei's bed. She handed Rei the towel. "Here, put this on your forehead. You were burning up a few minutes ago."

Rei nodded and took the cold towel from her hands and placed it on her forehead. She hadn't noticed until Makoto mentioned it that she was burning up. She took the covers off of herself and placed them on top of the sleeping Ami. "So, what happened?" She asked after she had scooted up against the headboard and was leaning against it.

"Well, I was paying attention to what Artemis and that Luna woman were saying when you started to wobble around. You fell backwards and hit your head on the floor so I quietly dragged you back to your bed before they heard us. You kept muttering things and your whole body felt really hot when I touched it to drag you back. You've been asleep for a good hour now. That's about it."

"That's it?" Rei looked at Makoto, searching her eyes for something.

"Yea. Other than Artemis and Luna are hiding something from us and his hair is really white and not blonde. Oh, and there is something going on between those two, you know, some hidden passion or love. . . Minako is going to be disappointed when she finds out Artemis has a thing for Luna. Of course, they didn't do anything, if that's what you are thinking. . . it's just that they have this. . . oh, I don't really know what I'm talking about, just that they have a thing going on!"

Rei looked at Makoto like she had gone crazy. She had gone into one of her moods, what Rei liked to call her sappy-love-I-can-tell-when-someone-likes-someone-else-mood. "You totally lost me, but that's not the point. I'm surprised you didn't say he looked like your past boyfriend."

Makoto gave her a wicked grin. She was used to Rei's sarcasm, she usually played it off. "Oh, hon. I think you bumped your head a little too hard, because I did say he looked like one of my past boyfriends."

Rei smiled. "But of course you did. You never pass a chance to say that."

Makoto sighed. "Guess your right. But hey, I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna go and sleep. See you tomorrow morning." She got up and smiled at Rei before turning around and heading towards her bed. She was stopped by Rei grabbing her wrist. She turned around and put her free hand on her hip. "What's wrong Rei?"

Rei let go of her wrist but didn't look up, instead, she chose to stare out the window. "So, you didn't see a queen talking to those two, did you," she said rather than asked.

"Um, queen? No. . .not that I can recall. Why? Did you?"

"No, of course not. That's why I brought it up."

Sarcasm. Rei's witty comments never left her, even when she was in a serious mood. Makoto wished that sometimes she wouldn't use it so much. It was hard to tell if Rei was just joking or being serious. "Maybe you imagined it when you hit your head?"

"Probably. Funny, she looked like someone I know, I just can't place my finger on who. Oh well, I'll let you go to sleep. Thanks for helping me, Mako." Rei gave her a genuine smile.

"No problem, Hino. Night."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Minako, what did you do to your hair?!"

"You like? I cut it because I needed a new look!"

Usagi walked around Minako and her newly cut hair. It was a bit past her waist and she twirled around to show Usagi. "Oh! I like it! It was getting too long."

Minako smiled. "You're one to talk! Look at your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?!"

"If you grow it out any further, you're going to be disaster prone. I can see it now, Usagi can't walk because she'll be too busy stepping on her hair!" Rei walked down the stairs and sat down near Minako.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rei!"

"You guys are meanies!" Bellowed Usagi at the top of her lungs.

"Rei, have you thought about cutting your hair?"

Rei eyed Minako suspiciously. "Why? What are you scheming?"

"Oh, nothing!" Minako said innocently. "It's just that, since we're going into a mission, we need to change our appearances. You know, so they won't recognize us."

"But they don't know us."

"Well, yes. But if they are smart and look us up they might find out who we are."

"Highly doubt it." Rei crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you blow our cover, I'm pointing fingers."

"You know, Rei, she does have a point." Ami walked in carrying two books in her arms. She sat herself down next to Usagi. "We do need to change our appearances once again."

Minako smiled and nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. "Uhuh, listen to Ami, she knows a lot."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but no funny business."

Minako shrieked and gave Rei a hug. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Minako scrambled upstairs while Rei took her time in pushing her chair in and walking slowly. Makoto walked in balancing three plates full of pancakes and set them down on the table. "Okay, let me go get the rest."

"Oh Mako, you shouldn't have!" Usagi grabbed the blueberry pancakes and started to cut them up and stuff them in her mouth.

Ami took a plate of pancakes and started to eat them as well, sipping on her coffee and reading her book as she ate. "These are wonderful, Mako!" She said after she stopped reading and actually payed attention to what she was eating. She closed her book and ate quietly.

Rei took her stack of pancakes and started to head upstairs. "Where are you going, Hino?"

"Minako had this brilliant idea of cutting my hair," Rei rolled her eyes. "At least I'm going to enjoy something while I'm up there." She signaled to the pancakes.

"I'll bring her stack later then. She might get distracted while eating her pancakes and cut your hair wrong." Makoto grinned.

"Yes, I think that would be wise," Rei said while walking up the stairs and heading to the bathroom. Minako was there finishing up cleaning the floor of her hair.

"Okay, go ahead and sit down."

Rei sighed and took a seat, placing her pancakes on her lap. Minako wrapped a towel around Rei's shoulders. "I'd say lean back so I could wet your hair, but your hair is so long it already reaches the facets."

"I'd like it to stay like that."

"Don't worry. I won't cut it that short. Now close your eyes and just relax."

Rei snorted but didn't say anything. She felt her hair getting wet and soon Minako was combing her hair. She heard Minako hum to herself as she started to cut her hair. After what felt like a few minutes, but was actually an hour, Minako stepped back and smiled. "All done."

Rei stifled a yawn. "All ready? And I was beginning to enjoy you playing with my hair."

Minako laughed. "What can I say? I've got magical hands." She winked at Rei as she brushed a few straw strands of hair out of her face. "Well, go on. I want to see if you like it or not."

Rei hesitated for only a moment and looked into the mirror. She backed up a few steps and turned her body around, looking at her back. Her hair was a bit shorter than Minako's newly cut hair, coming a few inches below her waist. She smiled. "I actually like it better."

Minako beamed. "Good! You can pay me by giving me those delicious looking pancakes."

Rei laughed. "Fine with me, they're cold anywise. I'll just go get a new, steaming stack of pancakes downstairs."

"On second thought, you can have that one. I'll go downstairs and beg for a fresh stack." She rose and headed out the door. "By the way, I almost cut your hair too short when I couldn't help but notice those pancakes next to you. You got lucky I'm not like Usagi when it comes to food," she teased as she walked down the stairs.

Rei laughed. "No, but you've got your own thing you crave; men. I got lucky you didn't see any out the window."

Minako shrugged, a smile spreading across her face. "What do you want me to say? Every woman has her weakness, and you darling, are just as prone to it."

Rei rolled her eyes. "That may be so, but at least my weakness isn't men."

This time, it was Minako's time to roll her eyes. "Ah, don't you mean mens weakness is me? I can control myself when it comes to them." She walked past Rei and into the kitchen where Makoto was cleaning up. "I hope you saved me some pancakes."

Makoto grinned. "Only if you help me with a new disguise?"

"I'd never miss an opportunity like this, it's a deal." Minako took the last stack of pancakes and sat down next to Ami, who was reading one of her books. Rei was sitting across from Minako, Usagi was to her right, and Makoto sat down to the right of Minako.

Usagi was pretending to read the overview of the mission, but kept glancing at Rei instead. Minako watched the two, smiling when she saw Rei's eyebrow twitch from annoyance. Soon, she'd blow up on Usagi.

"What the hell's the big deal!? Stop starring at me!"

"Sorry, it's just that-" Usagi scrambled to think of something to say.

"I'll give you one minute to look at my hair, after the minute's up, I better see your eyes glued to that paper!"

"Why do you have to be so mean? I just want to look at your new hair."

"And since your minute is up, you've accomplished that. Now, eyes on something else!"

"Fine, I won't tell you what I think about it." Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"I could care less what you have to say," Rei bit back.

"Usagi, where's the disguise pen?" Minako asked, finishing her last bite of the pancake.

"Um, I'll go find it."

Rei rolled her eyes. "You don't know where it is, do you."

"I said I would go find it, didn't I?"

"Who knows how long that is going to take you!"

"Hey Rei, would you come and help me wash the dishes while Minako, Usagi and Ami look for the pen?"

Rei stopped yelling at Usagi and glanced up at Makoto. "Fine," she sighed, knowing her temper had gotten out of hand again.

"Come on, Usa. Let's go find that pen." Minako said, getting up and smiling at her.

* * *

The two swords clanged together as one man guarded against the other man's attack. As soon as the swords collided, they were torn apart and brought back together again. Nephrite groaned under the pressure Kunzite was putting against the swords. He pushed upwards hard enough to make Kunzite stagger back a little, but as soon as Kunzite got his balance, he brought his sword down again.

Nephrite gritted his teeth as his hands began to feel numb. As a last resort he kicked out, falling on the ground from the lost contact of Kunzite's sword. Kunzite had jumped back when he noticed Nephrite was going to try to trip him. He walked toward his friend, who was sprawled across the floor. "You cheated and failed miserably at it too."

Nephrite grinned. "It was just practice. No harm done." He got up and picked up his sword from the ground.

"But in a real situation, you would have been dead by now if you pulled that little stunt."

Nephrite shrugged. "If I'm correct, usually an enemy doesn't say 'just swords, no melee attack this time'. They don't usually agree on a way of fighting."

Kunzite shook his head. "You've been spending too much time with Jadeite. That was something he would have said."

Nephrite laughed and walked over to where his shirt was resting on a table. He grabbed it, tossing it on quickly and staring back at his friend. "I'm going to grab a drink, you want one?"

Kunzite raised his eyebrow. "Going to check out the new cook?"

Nephrite grinned. "Now whose spending too much time with Jadeite? Like I said, I'm getting a drink."

"I'll take whatever you're having. Just tell a servant to leave it in my room."

Nephrite nodded his head before heading to the kitchen. As he walked along the corridors, he noticed a new servant looking around. "Excuse me miss, but are you lost?"

The young woman whirled around, letting a small squeak escape her lips. Her blue eyes diverted to the ground as she bowed awkwardly. "Um, er. . . yes, I think I am. . . uh, your highness."

"Please don't call me that. My name's Nephrite, and yours is?"

"Ah, Serena," the young brunette said sheepishly.

"Well Serena, where were you headed?"

"Well. . . I was taking a look around and got lost. I'm not really headed anywhere per say."

"Why don't you accompany me to the kitchen. I've got a little job for you to do."

She nodded her head and started to follow him.

"Is today your first day?"

"Um hmm. Is it that obvious?"

"Everyone gets lost once in awhile. Here we are, the kitchen." He opened the door and Usagi stepped in, looking around. He walked over to one of the refrigerators and grabbed three waters. He handed two to Usagi.

"I'm not that thirsty," she said, eying both bottles.

"No, I imagine not. One's for you, the other is for Kunzite. You don't mind taking it to him, do you?"

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment. "No, I can do it. He's in the northern corridor, hai?"

"Hai. You know where it is?"

"I think so. I'll be going now. Thank you for helping me out." She smiled at him, taking the water bottles he had handed her.

"Anytime. See you around, Serena." He gave her a small nod of his head before watching her walk out of the kitchen.

"So, are you hear to check out the new chef?"

Nephrite grinned at the old lady. "But of course, Malinda. Where may I find her?"

"She's over there, baking a cake for a special occasion."

"Special occasion, huh? Let's see what this special occasion is. Thanks again Malinda." He walked over to where Malinda had pointed and heard soft humming. He walked around the corner and saw a red-haired, young woman pour a bater in a cake pan. She glanced up as she heard him approach.

"Hello, your majesty. May I help you?"

Nephrite blinked as the young woman stood up to her full height. She was taller than most women he met, but not as tall as he was. She had red, curly hair that was in a ponytail, but the thing that caught his attention the most were her emerald eyes. "Nephrite, call me Nephrite please."

"Okay, Lord Nephrite. My name's Lita."

"Just Nephrite, if you don't mind. May I ask you a question?"

Makoto nodded her head, a slight tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Why are you baking a cake?"

"I thought you guys might like a little snack."

Nephrite smiled. "If that's your idea of snack, I'm afraid we will all turn fat by the end of the month."

"Oh, that wasn't my intention. If you'd like, I can save it for dessert."

"I didn't mean it like that. What kind of cake is it?"

"My special recipe. I haven't found a name for it yet." Makoto winked.

"Maybe I can help you with that. I'm the official taster here." He smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Than you can be the first one to try it."

"I'm already liking you."

Makoto's smile wavered as his words sunk in. She had to admit, he was more handsome in real life than the picture Artemis showed them gave him credit for. And he seemed really sweet. "So you hang out in the kitchen a lot?"

His smile wavered also. "Yea, I like to cook. My friends make fun of me for it, saying a kitchen is no place for a man to be."

"That's stupid. A man needs to know how to cook. You need to learn how to take care of your body, working out doesn't cut it anymore. Plus, you never know when you might be stranded and there's no one to cook for you."

He smiled again. "That's what I said. And it's nice to cook for your lady once and awhile."

Makoto blushed again, averting her eyes from his gaze. She heard the oven beep and thanked the heavens for it. She got up and took the baked cake out of the oven and placed it in front of Nephrite. "I still need to frost it. Want to help me?"

"Sure." He watched as she walked around the kitchen, grabbing this and that and placed them near him. She told him what to get and where to place it and soon the cake was finished. He glanced at her and noticed a small smudge on her cheek. He reached out and using his thumb, he wiped it off.

"Uh, thanks." She nervously smiled at him. "I'll cut you a piece." She cut off a small piece and placed it on a plate. She got a fork and raised it to his mouth, her hand shaking a bit. He smiled, placing his hand on hers to steady it and guided the fork to his mouth. As soon as the cake touched his lips, his taste buds went crazy.

"This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" He exclaimed to her, grabbing another fork full and eating it.

She giggled. "I'm glad you liked it. But you helped me too, so you should congratulate yourself as well."

"Maybe I should hang around the kitchen more often."

Makoto nodded her head, feeling herself blush for the third time that day, just because of this man. 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought, grabbing a fork and tasting the cake for herself. 'Damn, I am good.'


	5. Meetings

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter Five: Meetings

Well... if I'm on chapter five it means I have to be doing something right since people are still reading it... haha, dry humor... I know... anywise... thanks again for the reviews... loved each and everyone of them... I'm surprised I haven't gotten any hate reviews or anything... Oh well, lucky for me.

Sorry for the ranting again. Here are the answers asked and my answers to them... if that makes any sense.

Moonmoore: Yes. . . her hair is brunette when in disguise. Once again, the girls have to disguise themselves so if they get caught, their real identities won't be revealed... I think you mean by real names like the English version... yes, they also change their names for missions... when you asked why didn't Usagi or Ami get a new look, do you mean like a haircut? If that's the case, I did that on purpose... I wanted Rei and Minako to get a haircut, silly of me, yes. If you mean like during the mission, they will get a new look... well, Usagi does anywise. Rei is mean to Usagi will be explained later on... All the other questions will be answered during the story, I don't want to ruin it for you...

Eternalsailorcosmo: Thank you for doing that! Lol... yes I did that on purpose because what I meant to say was that Rei knew the answer before Usagi answered her. She was just saying that to point it out to Usagi. You know, make her feel worse about losing it. I changed it because they are in a mission... so they change their looks and names because they are thieves after all.

Tokay, I think that's all for now... on with the story.

Disclaimer: I won the lottery... so I bought all the shows I liked... yea, right... and Donald was just another duck... sorry, had to say it... maybe it's just where I live at that has that commercial.

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

Minako tapped her fingers impatiently against the mahogany desk. This was ridiculous! They didn't need a stupid librarian, no one came in to even look at the books, why bother checking any out? She hoped Artemis didn't get mad at her if she quit this job and found another. She grabbed the sign and quickly scribbled a note with a satisfied smile. 

Grabbing the books she found would help them with the mission, she walked out of the library only to be knocked backwards. Her instincts took over and she grabbed out at anything to keep herself from falling, dropping her books in the process. To her relief, the thing that she grabbed held her up and she looked at it. Shocked by what she saw, she immediately let go, forgetting that that particular person was keeping her up. She felt herself fall backwards only to be stopped again by the man wrapping his arms around her waist.

He pulled her up roughly and she collided with his chest. She looked up into gray eyes, absentmindedly placing her fingers on his chest. "Sorry," she finally managed to squeak out, feeling herself blush with embarrassment.

"Next time, watch where you're going," came a gruff reply.

She finally noticed how close they were to each other and pushed herself away from him, her embarrassment gone, replaced by slight agitation. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one that ran into me."

"Then you are mistaken," Kunzite replied coolly. He stared down at the ruffled up looking young woman. She had cornflower blue eyes and really light pink hair, almost a strawberry blonde.

Minako bit back the remark she was about to say. There was no use in arguing with the highest ranking general. Instead, she placed a smile on her face. "Whose ever fault it was, it was purely accidental. I know you must be busy, therefor I will get out of your way." She bent down and picked up the books she had dropped, and with one of her charming smiles, she walked by him and turned the corner.

Kunzite raised one of his eyebrow. 'Women,' he thought wearily, before walking into the library. He walked up to the empty desk. Where the librarian was supposed to be, there was a sign that read, "Out. Be back. . ." Instead of the time indicating when the librarian would be back, scribbled in a neat handwriting, was written "never." Kunzite couldn't help but smirk. That woman sure had some nerves.

* * *

Ami looked around, placing her hands on her lap. She had already made a mistake by telling the man beside her her false name without changing her appearance, so she had to keep her real appearance and not put on a disguise. She glanced at the man next to her, who hadn't talked once since she had arrived, too enthralled in his work. Of course he wouldn't let her help him, thinking she was an amateur, so she was stuck watching him doing all the work. 

She sighed. 'I might as well get some information out of him.'

"How's it like working here?"

He shot up, making her gasp in surprise. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to scare you, I guess I forgot I didn't work by myself anymore in Jadeite's place. What was it that you asked me?"

"I asked how's it like working here." She repeated again, calming herself down from the scare he gave her.

"Right. It's okay, but I'd have to say I like my place better. I have more tools and better technology to work with."

"I heard you had one of the best technology around."

He smiled, clearly proud of what he was going to say. "Yes, actually, I do. But, by far, Mercury has a far better technology system. And their medical work is incredible."

"Ah, yes, Mercury. . . I wonder if the stories are true. . ." Ami baited him, wondering if he would fall for the trick.

"What stories?" He asked, his full attention on her now.

Bingo. Hook, line, and sinker. She smiled a little. "You've never heard of the stories then? About a princess and her lover? Or even the stone of Mercury?"

She noticed him stiffen a little at the mention of the stone, but he relaxed and nodded his head. "I've heard of the stone, but not the other story."

"Ah, so do you believe the myths about it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If it can be explained by rational thinking and not some bogus story, then yes."

"I agree with you on that," she paused, pretending to contemplate something, before going on. "I don't know much about the stone of Mercury though." She stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

Zoicite, on his part, stared back, wondering what this woman had up her sleeves. He decided it wasn't much. "What don't you know?"

Ami blinked a couple of times, letting his answer roll around in her mind before she answered. "Why was it made? What does it do, exactly? Is it even real? If it is, where is it?"

He smiled at her questions. "Eager to learn, aren't you? Did you not get your answers in the books in the library?"

"They didn't have anything on the stone. Seems like it was banned."

"Forgot about that. My mistake. Well, to answer your first question, Miss Anderson, no one for sure knows why it was made. It enhances the users powers tremendously, although no one has been able to use it for almost 1000 years. This stone is used with the ability of water. Your last question will be answered in a few days, it seems."

"Water, you say? Are the other stones, by chance, also elements? Why hasn't anyone been able to use the stone?"

He grinned. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

Ami blushed, looking down at her hands. She had slipped again.

"Don't be embarrassed, you should have seen me when I first learned of it. It seems like they are of the other elements, fire, earth, and air. And as for why people haven't been able to use them, that I do not know myself."

"Amilia," Ami said after awhile of silence.

Zoicite glanced at her, confusion apparent in his eyes. "Excuses me?"

"That's my name, Amilia."

He grinned. "Well, Amilia, what do you say we take a break and have a bite to eat? I heard the new chef is wonderful."

Ami smiled. 'That Makoto.' "Sure thing."

"Great." He got up and waited until Ami was up as well and then offered his arm. She hesitated, but then slipped hers around his and they both walked out of the lab and into the deserted hallway.

* * *

Rei knocked on the door for the third time, her foot taping impatiently on the carpeted floor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key the head maid had given her. Unlocking the door, she peeked in to make sure he wasn't walking around unclothed. Not seeing anyone, she dubbed it was safe to walk in. Closing the door quietly, she walked in and set her things down on the navy blue love coach. She looked around and gapped at the beautiful room that belonged to the man named Jadeite. 

She walked around a bit more and then glanced at the bed and that's when she heard the voices coming from another room.

More like the bathroom.

Rei glanced at the bed again and saw bits of clothing thrown around it. The cloths belonging to a woman as Rei saw the black undergarments around the sheets.

'Great,' she thought, 'this is just great.'

She didn't even want to think about the bathroom. Sighing, she grabbed the cloths and tossed them in a pile and then undid the bedspread and tossed that in another pile. 'Wonder where the clean bedspreads are at?'

She looked around and saw three doors. One for the bathroom, ew, and two others for what she believed to be the closet. She looked around for a phone, remembering what the head maid said about needing anything she could give her a call. She located the phone and dialed the number she had memorized already. It rang twice and on the third ring a feminine voice answered

"Hi, Asuka? This is Reina. . . yes, I'm fine, and yourself? That's great. . . I was wondering, where are the bedspreads? Oh, okay. . . no, I'll get them. . .yes, I'm sure. . . okay, I will. . . you too, bye."

Rei winced when she set the phone down, her ears still ringing from the velocity of Asuka's voice. . . and the fact that she shrieked when she talked. Rei stating walking to the door to retrieve the bedspread when she glanced at herself in the mirror and was caught off guard by what she saw. She stopped to check herself out, but not because she was vain or anything, just that she looked really different in the disguise.

Her hair was still the raven color she was born with, but it was shorter than what she had cut it that morning, about mid back. She thanked kami it was just a disguise and not her real hair length. Instead of short bangs, she had a few strands of hair that framed her face, coming down around her jaw. What really disturbed her was her eyes. No longer the violet color, it was a deep brown color instead.

Rei blinked and scolded herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She started walking again, and went out of the room, making sure to grab the key and headed to where Asuka had said the bedspread were at.

After grabbing a dark blue one, she headed back and wondered what her friends where up to. She pursed her lips, knowing that at least Ami and Mako were enjoying themselves. Usagi was a different story and Minako didn't seem like the librarian type, but who knows. . .

She reached his room, and without thinking, she opened the door and walked in. What she saw almost made her drop what she was carrying. Jadeite was standing near the bathroom door, only wearing a towel around his waist and with his arms crossed over his chest. The young woman Rei didn't recognize was grabbing her things in a huff, partly dressed when she looked at Rei.

"Who the hell is that!" She stopped collecting her things and whirled around to face Jadeite. He just shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face.

Rei, not really wanting to interfere, started walking out of the room but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Don't bother, Jun here was just leaving."

The blonde whirled around and glared daggers at Rei, who also shot her a meaningful look. Jun finished grabbing her things and walked out, making sure to hit her shoulders against Rei's when she did. Rei gritted her teeth and seeing the blonde drop something, she grabbed it and tossed it to her, saying, "Maybe next time you shouldn't be so eager to drop your panties."

Jun grabbed the black underwear, that had landed on her head, and walked out with a huff. Rei turned around and stared at the man before her. "She seemed nice."

He grinned, walked into his closet and a second later came out, fully dressed. "It depends on the definition of nice."

Rei raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she started to do his bed. She felt his eyes on her and with constrained anger said, "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me do your bed?"

He yawned and plopped down on his couch, still eying her. "I'm guessing you're the new maid. Nice to meet you, I'm Jadeite."

Rei inwardly groaned. 'This is _not_ going to be a pleasant day.' "Reina," she responded, finishing his bed and walking to where he was at.

"Well Reina, it's been nice, but unfortunately I have a meeting to attend. Please, make yourself at home. There's a list on the counter over there, it should keep you occupied while I'm gone. I'll be back around lunch." He was up and out the door before she had even replied. Rei blinked once. Twice. 'Maybe this won't be that bad.'

* * *

Minako finished up her drink and tossed it in the near by trashcan. She knew Artemis was going to be upset with her for quiting the job, but being a librarian wasn't exactly what she called fun. She decided to look around the castle grounds. While exploring, she managed to locate a different rooms and noted them down. She turned a corner and found herself facing the training grounds. She smiled. 'I do need to let out some frustration.' 

She looked around and noticed a young man punching in some things on a computer screen and decided to ask him for help.

"Hi, I'm Mina. I was wondering if you could help me?" She smiled as she offered him her hand.

He looked up and blinked a couple of times, looking a bit surprised. He shook her hand, still in a daze. Sure, women came in to train, but none were as good looking as the one standing across from him.

"Hi," he said, recovering from the shock, "I'm Sapphire. What do you need help with?"

"Um, everything?" She gave a short laugh.

He smiled. She was definitely hot. "Well, for starters, you can change over there. I highly doubt you can kick in heals."

"You'd be surprised," she calmly said, walking to the room he pointed out. He followed, his eyes roaming up and down her body. There was a computer on the wall and Minako just looked at it. "What now?"

He chuckled, brushing past her and typing something on the computer. "Welcome Sapphire. The regular outfit?" said the computer.

"Yes, but I also need a female outfit today."

The doors opened up and revealed a decent sized room. Sapphire walked to a closet, opened it up, and grabbed a shirt and pants. He closed it and walked up to Minako. "Stand over there so they can measure you."

Minako raised her eyebrows but did as he told. When she stepped on the platform, a computer voice said, "Hands outstretched and legs apart please." Minako did as she was told and a red beam appeared, traveling all over her body. When it was done, the computer voice came on again. "Name?"

"Mina Yatsura."

"Age?"

"22."

"Employment?"

Minako gave a short laugh. "Just got fired."

"Step away from the console and receive your garments. Thank you."

Minako walked off and went to Sapphire, who was watching her the whole time. "So, where are these garments?"

"Follow me." He walked to the same closet that held his cloths, but this time when he opened it, a new set of attire where present. He grabbed it and handed it to Minako. "There's a bathroom over there."

"Why would I need one?"

"To change." 'Okay, so maybe she is hot, but she has no brains what so ever.'

She shrugged. "I don't mind changing here if you don't."

'I take that back. I can't believe I even thought that of her for a second.' "I don't mind," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, taking off her coat and folding it. She took of her shirt next, also folding it and placing it on top of her coat. She grabbed the yellow sports bra and turned around. Taking off her bra, she slipped on the sports bra and turned around again, aware that Sapphire was watching while he changed.

"Like what you see?" She asked playfully.

He averted his eyes before answering. "Why, I haven't even looked yet," he said, pretending to sound hurt since she accused him of looking.

"Oh, is that right? Is that why you take so long to put on a different kind of pants, oh hold on, you only have it half way on."

He grinned. "Guilty."

She smiled back, but didn't say anything, undoing her skirt and putting on the sweatpants that she was given. "Well, I'm finished. Are you?"

"Almost," he said, taking off his shirt and putting the other one on. He glanced at Minako to see what she would do.

She smiled to herself. 'Wow, this guys is conceited.' She didn't even glance at him as she sat down and took off her heels and put on the sneakers she was given. When she looked up, she saw the disappointed look on his face and grinned again. "Don't worry, you won't need to show that off once I'm done with you." Her eyes glinted with mischievous.

His eyebrows shot up, but he smiled anyways. "That so?"

She smiled sweetly and walked out of the room. "Are you going to stare at my ass all day, or can I kick yours?"

"Cocky are we?" He asked, walking up to her and closing the door behind him.

"Not at all. It's called confidence."

"Either way you put it, there's no way in hell I'm letting you beat me."

"Funny you put it that way. Well then, wheres the weapons?"

"Weapons it is then. Follow me and I'll show you."

They walked out of the training ground and into another room. There, he opened the door and Minako gapped at all the weapons they had.

"Impressive?"

She just nodded, heading to the nearest sword collections and looking around. 'The other girls will want to know about this. Tonight. . . we go weapon hunting!' She took a katana from the shelf and swung it around a few times, nodding her head in approval. After looking around a bit, she walked up to where Sapphire was waiting, his choice of weapon in his hand.

"You guys don't have any whips," she said sadly.

He looked at her, a little bit stunned from what she just said. He didn't know if she said that to tease him or if she was really being serious. "No, I guess we don't."

"That's too bad." She grabbed his wrist and started leading him to the training grounds.

"Didn't know you where this eager," he said, teasing her.

"I'm always up for a little one on one." She winked playfully. "The first one to draw blood wins, any questions?"

"No, but I've got another rule. No deep gashes, and small cuts don't count."

"Fair enough." Minako gave a small smile and then stood in a defense position. He walked around a bit, waiting for her first move, but when she didn't show any signs of moving, he charged.

He struck his sword out at her, but she side stepped and swung her sword towards his defenseless back. Their swords collided when he brought his sword behind his back to deflect her blow. He pushed upwards and using the upwards motion, he pivoted and brought his sword down. Minako did a back flip to escape the blow, and using that motion, she charged at him.

Their swords collided again, sending sparks down on them. They pushed away from each other and he struck out again, but was blocked by her sword. They continued their deadly dance, neither landing a sufficient blow for almost an hour. He swung again and when she blocked it, he tripped her, sending her sprawling to the ground. He brought his sword down but she rolled away, kicking out and sending him to the ground again.

She pounced on him, her hips on his torso, holding him down. She held his wrist that had a hold on the sword and brought her sword near his throat. She smiled and moved down, cutting his shirt open. "Told you so."

She was going to leave a mark on his chest when his other hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "As much as I love this position that we're in, I think you've had your fun, so it's my turn."

He twisted his hip, making her fall sideways and giving him enough time to snatch her sword from her hand and stand up, her sword pointing down on her this time. He smiled victoriously. "Had enough sweetheart?"

She smiled back. "I'm just warming up." She grabbed the sword and pulled as hard as she could, not caring that the edges of the sword cut her palms. As he tumbled down, she rolled over and picked herself up. She kicked the sword out of his hand, grabbed it, and picked up his sword as well.

She grimaced when her cut palms touched the handle, but she held on to the swords anywise. He got up laughing and she stood in a defensive stance again.

"Your palms are cut," he pointed out. "I win."

She shook her head and placed his sword on the floor. "I did that to myself, you had nothing to do with it. It doesn't count." She kicked his sword to him and signaled for him to come towards her. He smirked and ripped the rest of his shirt off, tossed her one of the ends and wrapped the other strip on the handle where her blood got on it.

She cocked her head to the side, grinning. She gave him a pleased look and then tour the strip in two, wrapping one on each of her palms. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do."

"The view is pretty nice too." She nodded towards his shirtless top half.

"I'll see if I can do the same to you, it's only fair, ne?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you play that way, than yes, I guess."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then he smiled and held up one of his hands. Minako just stared at it in amazement as a small sapphire color appeared on his palm. "Lovely, isn't it?"

She nodded her head, her gaze transfixed on it and before she knew it, it was hurling towards her. She jumped sideways, nearly getting hit by the ball. It landed where she had been and exploded, sending a bright flash of light everywhere. Sapphire, seeing her shielding her eyes, moved in for the hit. He decided a small slice on her leg would do and when he swung his sword at her leg, two things astonished him; one was when his sword hit another sword and then he was on the ground, the other was his general shouting his name. He felt a sharp pain on his arm and when he looked up he saw cornflower blue eyes staring back.

* * *

General Kunzite walked out of the meeting room, rubbing his temples. There was still no sign of the minions of Beryl and it had been a few days since they discussed it last. On this particular meeting, Jadeite was late, Zoicite was too busy with his experiments, and Nephrite seemed to be elsewhere. They had decided to have the party on the upcoming Saturday, where they would let everyone observe the stones they had collected. 

Hopefully Beryl's minions would fall for the trick and try to steal it right under their noses, but of course they would be prepared and this time they would not escape. Knowing that they could be broken easily, Kunzite hoped they would finally tell them the whereabouts of the wench, Beryl.

He looked up and saw a few men running ahead of him. Wondering what was going on, he grabbed one by the arm and stopped him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sapphire and this really hot, new woman are fighting. He hasn't landed a blow on her yet!"

Kunzite let him go and the man scrambled off, wanting to see who would win. So, one of the best warriors, after his four friends of course, was fighting a mere woman? His interest was peaked somewhat, so he decided to investigate. He briskly walked towards the training grounds and even before he got there, he heard the shouts of men and the clanging of swords.

As soon as he arrived near the doorway, everyone separated and let him through. He took a seat and looked to the fighting couple and was nearly startled when he observed the same, clumsy woman, more like the ex-librarian, that had ran into him that same morning.

He smirked a little. 'Well, this is definitely interesting.' He watched as Sapphire smiled in victory, a sword near the womans chest. He said something and she responded. A second later, she was pulling him down with the sword and standing up herself. Kunzite noticed that she cut her palms while attempting that particular move, but nonetheless she managed to snatch two swords before Sapphire got up laughing.

He mentioned that he had won and she said that it didn't count and kicked his sword to his feet. Sapphire picked it up and she motioned for him to attack. He smiled and took off his ripped shirt and tossed her half of it to wrap her palms with. She thanked him and they made ideal talk again.

Kunzite almost shouted at Sapphire to stop toying with her and get on with it. They started at each other for a few seconds and then Sapphire produced a light ball out of his palm. Kunzite stood up, knowing that Sapphire had gone too far with the magic, although small, he knew the librarian had no idea what it was by the look on her face. Sapphire threw it, and luckily for her, her reflexes where quick enough for her to evade it. She shielded her eyes from the blast and that was when Sapphire attacked.

Kunzite was about to do his own magic when the young woman, with lightning speed, put her sword between herself and Sapphire's sword and in one quick motion, Sapphire was down. With the flick of her wrist, she made a cut on his arm and that was when Kunzite shouted out Sapphire's name.

The pink haired woman glanced up and saw Kunzite heading towards them, a cold look in his eyes. She looked back down and actually felt sorry for the man lying beneath her. Sapphire had gotten over the daze and was starting to stand up when Kunzite approached them.

He quickly bowed respectfully. "General."

"What where you doing? You know the rules with using magic."

Minako noticed that not once did he raise his voice, but his eyes could freeze anyone with their death glares. She almost giggled, the glare reminding her of her hot-tempered friend.

"You're dismissed, soldier." Minako watched as Sapphire gave her a small smile and left, wiping the blood from his arm as he went. Kunzite turned his gaze from Sapphire's back to her eyes.

"You, you really aren't a librarian, are you?"

She almost winced, but held her chin up and looked him in the eyes. "I'm an expertise at what ever I do, general."

Kunzite was starting to feel a migraine from this annoying woman. "Please follow me while we discuss this issue. . . you are distracting my soldiers."

Minako glanced at the men standing near the door and blew them a kiss before responding. "It's not my fault your soldiers haven't seen a woman kick a man's ass before."

"That was not what I meant. It's your. . ." He glanced down at her before resuming. ". . . your attire, or lack there of, really, that has them riled up." He felt heat rise to his cheeks when he finally mentioned it. Minako looked down at herself, from her sports bra to her sweatpants, and blinked.

"Oh, didn't know my stomach would attract men-" she paused and looked up at the gray eyed general and noticed his flushed cheeks, smiling to herself before continuing. "or would make them blush either."

Kunzite didn't say anything as he lead her out of the training area and to an unoccupied corridor.

'He's a stone wall that hasn't been broken in years. . . my specialty!' Minako thought as she followed the uptight young man.

* * *

Well, there is no excuse for such a long period of time...except that I was very busy with school and then I went to Texas for a few days...but I'm back and ready to start up again...I have a new idea for another story, but don't worry, I'll balance two stories at once...promise!

By the way, this is a gen./scouts & Usagi/Endy fic...so don't worry! and so will be my other fic...which will take awhile to get out...heh!

well...that's that...ciao!


	6. Competition

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter 6: Competition

Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry this took so long to post, finals started and it's been a drag studying for all my subjects, but I know that's no excuse. Luckily finals end on Thursday so I should update more frequently, depending on what I'm doing at the moment. If you haven't noticed, I wrote another story, so go check that one out as well….Since it seems there are no questions, on with the show:)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue... Simple as that!

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

Usagi tumbled backwards but caught the railing with her hand that was not holding on to the tray. So maybe being a maid was harder than what she expected, but she didn't know she had to balance a tray full of empty plates and cups almost piling up to where she couldn't even see. She definitely wasn't cracked up to be a maid. Not tripping and having gracefulness were two abilities that were not her strongest.

On top of not being able to see over the plates and cups, she was going down stairs . . . one of her worst nightmares. 'One more step girl, you can do it,' she thought to herself. Success! She had done the hard part, now she had to get the tray into the kitchen. As soon as she took another step, she tripped, sending the tray flying out of her hands.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" She closed her eyes and waited for the crash of the tray and the sound of the plates and cups crashing. She never heard either and as she scraped herself off of the floor, she saw someone standing over her. She scrambled up, almost knocking the tray out of the said person's hand.

She blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry. Clumsy of me, heh." She laughed nervously.

Jadeite smiled down at the now blushing brunette. "No harm done. Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't catch you, I really didn't mean to catch the tray either, it just landed in my hands."

Usagi shook her head. "Don't worry; I'm used to falling on the ground. I'm really sorry about everything, nothing landed on you, did it?"

"No, my clothes are fine. By the way, I'm Jadeite." He smiled at her.

"I'm Serena, pleased to meet you."

"Well, Serena, do you need any help?"

"Oh! No! You don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry that I bothered you." She took the tray from his hands and was about to bow but remembered what she was holding and stopped. She smiled instead and nodded her head saying, "Good bye!"

She heard the soft thudding of his feet on the floor and walked onwards, hoping her memory didn't fail her in finding the kitchen. She walked on for about five more minutes and turned a corner, finally finding something familiar in the castle. She turned around, and using her back, she pushed the swinging door opened, leading her into the kitchen.

The hot air hit her face, making her body feel sticky. She walked over to the sink area, setting the tray down and wiping her brow. She sighed, thanking Artemis silently for training them so hard or she wouldn't be able to lift all these trays and carry them around.

She glanced at the dirty dishes and decided that she needed a break so she looked around for Makoto. Walking into the cooking area, she nearly ran into the other cookers, who were busy running from one corner to another, ingredients in their hands. One of them shot her a dirty look, muttering to the blonde girl next to her. Ignoring them, Usagi headed to where she thought she saw Makoto.

"Serena! Over here!" Usagi stopped walking, remembering that her name was Serena now and turned around, seeing a tall red-haired woman waving to her. 'Opps, forgot Makoto has red hair now.'

"You forgot, didn't you?" Makoto asked as Usagi approached her.

"Heh, what do you mean by that?"

Makoto eyed Usagi suspiciously. She could always play the stupid blonde really well, given that most times she really was oblivious to what was going on. "Never mind, I'm almost done cooking what King Endymon asked for. Will you take it to him?"

Usagi sighed. "I really wanted a break!" She glanced at the dirty dishes that kept piling up and shivered. 'Anything's better than doing dishes, I guess.'

Makoto looked from where Usagi was staring to the now brunette young woman. She stifled a laugh. "Usagi, have you been using the washing machine to wash the dishes?"

Usagi's eyes grew big. "Y-you mean . . . there's one here!"

Makoto's composure broke and her laugh vibrated in the room. When she had a hold on herself again, she looked at the teary-eyed Usagi. "Ah, hon! It's o.k. I mean, you found out now . . . right?"

Usagi sniffled. "I guess . . . but I had to wash all those nasty, gross, dirty dishes! I thought I was a maid, not the washer!"

"It's just for today. The person that was supposed to do that got sick. How about you take this tray of food to Mamoru and then meet me here again so we can eat together. How does that sound?"

Usagi brushed her eyes and sniffled again, nodding her head in agreement. "Can I have a piece of cake?"

Makoto grinned. "You can have your pick from the ten that I've made."

Usagi's sad face broke out into a full out smile, her eyes beaming. She did a little dance happily. "I'll meet you here in five!" With that she grabbed the tray and hurried out, leaving a grinning Makoto in her wake.

* * *

She was lost. Lost, lost, lost, lost, lost! She was about to bang her head against the pillar that graced the wall to her left.

'Why don't they make maps for people like me!' She thought helplessly, tilting her head up and cursing her luck. It had been more than five minutes, more like 15 minutes, and yet she was somewhat where she started. Makoto was either done waiting for her and had already begun to eat, or knew she was lost and was waiting for her.

Usagi wanted to cry at her stupid knack for getting lost. Just as she was about to break down, she heard footsteps heading her way and turned to see who was coming. A young man with raven hair came walking by and Usagi ran towards him, excited that she finally saw someone that could help her out.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm kinda lost," she blushed, feeling embarrassed because this was her third time asking for directions.

He glanced down at the petite woman carrying a tray in her hands, his sapphire eyes recognizing the dishes. "How about I take this and you tell me where you're headed?"

Without waiting for her reply, he took the load off of her hands and pressed a small button underneath it, making the whole thing disappear. What was left of the whole tray was a small ball that the man placed inside his pocket.

With a startled gasp, Usagi stepped closer to him. She now noticed he was extremely tall, a full head taller. But nonetheless she yelled angrily at him, "What did you do!"

He blinked, a little surprised by her outburst. "It's easier to carry it like this."

"Where did it go? What did you do?" Usagi was near hysterics. It was the king's food after all.

"It's in my pocket," said the young man, tapping his pocket for emphasis.

"Do I have a stupid sign across my forehead? Because you want me to believe that all, _all_ the food is in your pocket? Not only that, but that it took the shape of a ball when you did all this!"

'If she puts it like that, it does sound a little farfetched, but everyone here knows that that's what happens when you press the button.' "Are you new?" He finally asked the strange brunette.

Usagi's eyebrow twitched from annoyance. "Is it that obvious Einstein?"

Mamoro ignored the crude comment. 'So she doesn't know I'm the king. This day might not be so boring after all.' "Everyone knows the easiest way to carry the trays is to carry them the way they were built. That means turning them into a ball for easier storage and it's also easier to carry."

Usagi felt really stupid now, blushing from her ignorance. 'It would be nice if people told me these things!'

"For newbie's, they don't tell them until the second or third day about it. It's a little practical joke they play."

"I don't see the humor in it at all," Usagi grumbled.

"That's because the joke's on you,' he pointed out.

"Thanks for making it obvious," Usagi said dryly.

He smiled, taking the ball from his pocket and handing it to her. "I think this belongs to you."

Usagi's eyes grew big. She had forgotten about the king's food. She snatched it from his grasp, turned around to walk away, remembered that she didn't know where she was going, and turned back. "Um, exactly where is the king's chamber in this place?"

"Funny you'd ask that, I was just heading that way. You can follow me if you'd like."

Usagi nodded her head and followed him, thinking about how late she was in getting the king his food and making Mako wait so long. "Is the food going to be cold when he eats it?"

Mamoru glanced at her before answering. "No, another trait of the ball is that it keeps the food very warm."

"Oh, that's good."

"By the way, my name's Mamoru."

"Serena."

They walked in silence until Mamoru stopped at a door after a few minutes. "Here we are. Why don't you leave me the food to give to him, so as not to bother you any further?"

'Then why the hell did I have to go all this way!' Usagi screamed in her head. "Yea, fine. Here you go." She handed him the ball.

"I made you walk here so next time you won't get lost. I wouldn't want you to think that I wasted your time by dragging you here when I could've just taken the food back there."

"I never thought otherwise," Usagi lied. "Nice meeting you, Mamoru."

Mamoru waited until she had left and walked into his room. He didn't know why he didn't tell her he was the king, or that only his friends called him Mamoru and everyone else knew him by Endymon. He shrugged his thoughts off, walking to the table to eat his late lunch.

* * *

Usagi nearly tripped over her own two feet as she rushed back to the kitchen. 'Makoto better have saved me a piece of cake!' Screeching to a mid-stop so she wouldn't miss the turn, she ran into someone. With a side ways apology, she ran to the kitchen, only stopping when she was inside. Catching her breath, she looked around for Makoto.

She spotted her friend sitting on a stool in the kitchen, and walked up to her. "Hey," she said feebly.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry; you probably already ate without me, all by yourself. Now I feel bad, but it really wasn't my fault . . . except for the getting lost part, but then this guy started making fun of me because I didn't know how to properly use the tray, and then he followed me-"

Makoto dropped the recipe book she was reading and clamped a hand over Usagi's mouth. "I got it. I figured you'd be late so I waited."

Usagi smiled. "You did? That's wonderful . . . hey! Are you implying something?" She narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

"That you're always late? No, I was just . . . yes, yes I was." She grinned as she grabbed Usagi by the wrist and dragged the pouting woman to a door.

"Where are we going?"

"We do have to eat. You didn't think we'd eat at the kitchen, did you?"

"Well . . . no . . ."

Makoto just shook her head. "You're a hopeless cause, hon."

Usagi grinned. "And that's why you guys love me!"

* * *

Rei wanted to throw something, anything, at the man in the same room as her. When he leftfor his meeting, or wherever he had to go, she thought it wouldn't be so bad. Wrong. She was so wrong. _Never_ in her life had she been more wrong than this.

After he left, she had cleaned up the bathroom, gross, and tidied up his room. When he came in, she was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine she had picked up in his room. She had asked him what she needed to do next, and he just said to stay there for awhile. Shrugging, she obligated, reading the magazine with mild interest.

The pompous jerk had the nerves to dress in front of her. Of course she only noticed when she glanced in the mirror. The worst part was he glanced at her with a smug look and asked if she liked what she saw.

She was going to throw him out the window. Nobody would notice . . . ok, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea, but it was the only one that would satisfy her at the moment.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for her reply with a grin on his face.

"Trust me, I've seen better," she replied hotly, not being able to hold in her anger.

He smiled at her playfully. "We'll just have to change that, won't we?" He finished dressing and turned to face Rei again. "Since you're done here, for now, you can eat lunch with me."

Rei narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. To hell if she'd let this man ruin their job. She'd just have to work on her temper. She nodded her head, crossing her arms and waiting for him.

"Good. Why don't we eat outside, it's such a beautiful day out, don't you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," she said, forcing a smile on her face.

They walked in silence, Rei never taking her eyes off of what was in front of her. She would see him sneak glances through the corner of her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to smack him and tell him to stop looking. Of course she was cursed to be nice to the jackass for as long as they were here.

That didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. "If you want to impress a woman, you shouldn't stare."

He smiled. "Is it making you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head, a little laugh coming out of her mouth. "Not at all, actually, I was wondering what was going on in that little head of yours."

Jadeite grinned lazily, his blue eyes full of mischief. "Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later."

For some strange reason, that sent a little chill up her spine, and she didn't like it one bit. "If you're lucky."

He laughed this time, a whole-hearted laugh that vibrated from his chest. "Here we are."

Rei glanced around; surprised that she hadn't noticed they were even outside. 'Maybe that was what caused me to shiver.'

They were in a beautiful garden, with different flowers of all different shapes and sizes. Roses, tulips, lilacs, and bulbs could be seen, all with a variety of colors. She could smell the sweet aroma of the flowers, and she smiled a little, liking the variety of scents that reached her nose. She glanced a little to her left and saw something that surprised her; casablancas, her favorite type of flower.

He followed her gaze and saw the flowers planted there. "You know what those are?"

She nodded her head, feeling a little bit numb. She felt a prickle in her mind, a memory, maybe, but she pushed it aside. "They are my favorite flowers," she said softly.

He went over to them, plucked one out, and handed it to her, a soft smile on his face. She smiled at him, not really knowing what to say.

"How about we sit down for lunch, ne? I'm getting a little hungry."

* * *

Ami rubbed her neck from the soreness. She had finally convinced Zoicite that she knew what she was doing. At first, he watched her carefully, but after an hour, he trusted her enough. They had gone back to work as soon as they had finished lunch.

It was a bit awkward at first, but soon they were chatting amiably about one of his latest projects. She had given him some pointers. Ami thought he'd be a huge flirt, from his first impression, but he had acted like a complete gentleman.

Ami glanced at the said man, and caught him staring at her. She felt herself blush, and glanced down, concentrating on her work. This was no time for her to start acting like a teenager with a crush.

After two more hours, Zoicite yawned and stretched, looking over at Ami. "Well Amilia, I think I'm done for today, and you?"

Ami decided to lie and say she was too. If she wanted to, she could work the whole night, something she often did when they had important missions. Of course all the other girls would chew her out for it later.

"I've been thinking of what you said."

"What would that be?"

"When you mentioned the stones, my curiosity got the best of me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It all depends. We're ditching this to work on something else. You don't mind do you?"

"Are we going to work on the stones then?"

Zoicite nodded his head, a smile appearing on his face. "I figured since you knew so much about it, you could help me."

Ami blinked. This couldn't be any easier. She felt like it was just handed to her on a silver platter. She hoped the rest of the girls were having the same luck as she was.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Minako followed the white-haired man to a secluded room. She couldn't help but smile a little at the way he was acting. He turned around and addressed her.

"Ms. . . ."

"Mina Yatsura, but you can just call me Mina," she smiled, winking at him.

"Mina, you are the person I ran into this morning, ne?"

Minako laughed. "Yes, sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"Are you, by any chance, the new librarian?"

"Well . . . I _was_ the librarian. Let's just say sitting down all day doesn't appeal to me."

"No, I imagine not."

"Well, if that's all you have to say, I'll be going now. I've got places to go . . . and a new job to find."

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really? Do you know who will hire me?"

"That all depends," he said, eyeing her.

"On what?" She asked, also eyeing him.

"Meet me tomorrow in the training grounds. I'm sure you know where that is." He gave her a little cold grin.

Minako laughed. "It seems like the stone cold general has got jokes." She walked up to him until their bodies were touching. Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Just tell me the time, Kunzite, and I'll be there."

She pulled away, smiling sweetly. Kunzite could still feel her hot breath on his ear. He stood there, transfixed, not knowing what to say. "Seven's fine then," she said, amusement showing all over her face. She blew him a kiss, turned around, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Makoto finished putting the pot away in its rightful place. She sighed, wiping her brow. Today, to say the least, was hectic. Worrying about Usagi and cooking sure took its toll on her. Sitting down, she placed her arms on the counter, resting her head on it for a minute. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by someone.

With a yelp, she got up, startled. She glanced around and groaned to herself. Of all the people that could have woken her up, it just had to be him. Wiping away at her apron, she searched for something to say.

"Rough day?" He asked, smiling a little.

She felt herself blush. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Are you too tired to take a walk with me?"

"No, but . . ." She glanced around the empty kitchen. "I'm the only one on duty."

"I talked to Malinda. She said she'd be here, so you're free."

"In that case, I'd love to."

He smiled, leading the way out. They walked side by side as he navigated through the castle.

"So where are we going?"

"That's a secret," he said, winking.

She laughed. "Ok, I guess that's fair."

"Trust me, you'll love it."

She blushed, wondering where he was leading her. He opened a door for her, and the cool breeze hit her, making her shiver a little. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking around. They were outside, where, she didn't know. There was a little coble stone pathway leading somewhere. She guessed that was where they were going.

"Here, it's a bit chilly out now." He took of his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

Makoto thanked him, slipping the jacket on. His scent surrounded her; the smell somewhat familiar to her. She took a deep breath, the smell of wilderness and a hint of cinnamon reaching her scenes.

"Better?"

She nodded her head, tightening the jacket. Following him, they walked in silence, and Makoto couldn't help but glance at him. He was staring upwards, and she did the same, her emerald eyes looking at the stars.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

He smiled, glancing at her. 'Yea, you are.' "Did you know the stars map out our destiny? Each star tells a part of our life."

Makoto stared at him, getting a sense of déjà vu. 'I've done this before . . . but when?' She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Really, what does it say about me, then?"

He looked up. "I'm not sure. The stars are being stubborn tonight."

"Let me guess, you're lying!" She grinned, teasing him.

"I wish I was." He looked up at the stars again, his eyes searching for something. Makoto saw the worry flicker across his face before it was gone.

"We're here. Now, close your eyes, I don't want you peeking."

Makoto closed her eyes and felt his hands on her face, his body pressed against her back. She felt her whole body heat up from the contact. He led her through the door and she felt something soft under her feet.

"Ok, stand there, but not open your eyes just yet." She felt him leave her back, and she felt a little disappointed. He grabbed her hand and placed it on something soft. "Now you can open your eyes."

Makoto opened her eyes and saw a horse staring back. She smiled, stroking the black horse's mane. "Is it a she?"

Nephrite nodded his head, also smiling.

"She's beautiful. How did you know?" She turned around to look at him.

"Know what?"

"That I love horses?"

"I didn't. I was hoping you did, and I guess I got it right."

"Want to ride her?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

He laughed, opening the gate and leading the horse to Makoto. He gave her the reign and went to retrieve another horse for himself. "I assume you know how to ride one."

Makoto was already on the horse, waiting for him. "Yes."

He mounted as well and led the horse out and into the night. The wind blew across their faces as they trotted around the grounds. The stars twinkling above gave them enough light to see a few feet in front of them. Makoto took a deep breath, relishing his scent twisted with the scent of nature.

"Are you up for a challenge?" She asked him, her adrenaline pumping. For some strange reason nature always excited her.

He smiled. "I never turn down a challenge."

"In that case get ready to loose because I've never lost to anyone in my life." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What do you propose?"

"A race. Whoever wins gets bragging rights as to who is the better rider."

"Let's make this more interesting. If I win you must go on a date with me tomorrow night; if you win . . ."

"If I win you have to cook dinner and clean up afterwards." She could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to kick is royal ass and enjoy doing it.

"Fair enough. It's a three mile ride from here to a small temple outside the stable grounds. Whoever gets there first wins."

"How will I know what it looks like?"

"I'll be waiting for you when you arrive," he said arrogantly. He could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his veins and he enjoyed ever last bit of it. He knew this woman would be a tough competitor, but he would come out victorious. They stopped their horses and as soon as Nephrite said three, they shot out, neck in neck with each other.

"I forgot to mention my horse is faster. He is male after all." Nephrite yelled back to Makoto, who was lagging behind a few paces.

"Go ahead and smile, it'll make my victory that much sweeter when I wipe that grin off of your face." Glancing down at the black horse, Makoto leaned down to her ear. "Come on girl, we're not going to let two arrogant males beat us! Let's squash their male ego to the dirt where they belong." Patting the mare's neck, Makoto threw away the whip Nephrite had given her. She would never strike an animal as long as she lived.

She continued to talk and pat the horse, and soon gained ground, being a few inches from Nephrite. She glanced at the man next to her. "Unlike men, females don't have to use brute force to get our ways."

Nephrite glanced her way and saw she was not whipping the horse to make it go faster. An astounded look grazed his face as Makoto pulled ahead, the whip no where in sight. For some strange reason he was getting extremely aroused by just watching her ride. Shaking his head to clear those ridicules thoughts, he whipped his horse to get closer to her.

Makoto could hear him getting closer so she bent down, encouraging the horse. Patting the mare, she felt the tight muscles and sweat of the horse. 'Come on girl, just a little bit further,' she thought.

They were still neck in neck when the silhouette of the temple loomed by. Makoto could hear the horse's deep breathing as they raced on. She also noticed that both horses were tiring; running full out for three miles caring humans wasn't easy. She just hoped since she weighed less, she had an advantage.

She saw Nephrite slipping behind, and then heard him whipping the horse. Suddenly her anger began to boil, and she was even more determined to win to show him a lesson. By some miraculous grace, Makoto pulled ahead, her anger seeming to fuel the horse. As soon as she passed the temple, Makoto pulled on the reigns to slow down her horse to a complete stop.

Nephrite pulled beside her a few seconds later, and Makoto noticed his chest rising up and down. "I'm surprised; you beat me without ever whipping your horse."

"Males might be stronger and faster, but women have more stamina," Makoto said stiffly, getting off of the horse and petting her.

Nephrite followed her example, her statement still fresh in his mind. Whether she had meant it sexually or not, his brain had conjured up an image he would have liked to get rid off.

"I change my mind. Instead of you cooking, I would rather have you never whip another horse in your life. I'll teach you if you have trouble adjusting."

She sounded so cold when she said that, almost as if she was mad. He glanced at her, from her rosy cheeks to her emerald eyes, and saw that she was a bit mad. "I'm sorry my whipping the horses offends you. I'll learn how to not whip them and cook you dinner since I made you so angry with me."

Makoto looked at him, his sincerity washing away her anger. The prickling in her mind continued, and she took a step back, holding her head. Nephrite got off of the horse, not being able to hide the worry in his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, going over to her.

As soon as he took her arm, Makoto felt electricity spark from the touch. She heard him ask her something, but he sounded far away, and the only thing she could hear was another voice in her head. Her vision became hazy and she felt a tugging at her mind.

_Makoto tied her auburn curly hair in a high ponytail, sighing in content when the wind blew across her exposed neck. It was too hot to be indoors today so she had ventured outside. Walking to the forest, she ran her hand across a tree bark, relishing the fact that she was back home._

_She smiled as she saw two animals fighting over a seed that had fallen. She grabbed another one by her feet and tossed it to the loser. It grabbed it, turned it over to inspect it, and satisfied with what it saw the small animal ran away with the seed in its mouth._

_She couldn't help but laugh at the creature. She started walking further into the forest, heading to her safe haven. After a couple of minutes walking, she heard a snapping twig and with one fluid motion, she was in a defensive position, her eyes searching for the cause of the noise._

_Her eyes narrowed when it landed on the intruder. "You!" She spat, feeling like her day was ruined now._

_The tall man with chestnut brown curly hair stepped out, his hands raised in a surrendering way. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"_You're mistaken. I'm angry, not frightened. It would be wise to know the difference between the two the next time."_

_He smiled, amused by her bluntness. "Do tell why you're mad."_

_Makoto uncrossed her arms and stood a few inches away from his face. She wouldn't let his height intimidate her, although she was used to staring down at people and not up. "I'm not one of those bimbos who'll swoon every time you smile. I think you're an arrogant jackass who needs his ass kicked by a female to set him straight."_

_He smiled again, his blue eyes sparkling with eagerness. "Is that a challenge?"_

_Makoto smiled, leaning back a little. "I do have one in mind, yes."_

"_I have been waiting for a good challenge, let's hope you won't disappoint," he said with a laugh, his voice making the small hairs on Makoto's neck rise._

"_I've never been one to disappoint." She started walking without glancing back at him. He followed her, his eyes watching her slender legs move with ease around the forest. She really did have nice legs, he thought as he continued to follow her._

"_You really shouldn't look at me like that now that you're engaged," she said behind her back, an amused little smile gracing her lips._

"_Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I can't stop having fun." He walked beside her now, gazing at her from the corner of his eyes._

_She snorted. "You might want to be careful when you're around Rei then." She saw him wince and laughed, enjoying the scene that popped into her head of Rei screaming at him. She sighed, remembering the whole ordeal._

_One day all five of them were chatting about the cute prince that had arrived, and the next they were engaged to his generals. Of course their parents had known before, but they chose to tell them the day of the announcement. It wasn't really their faults, it was their stupid ancestors._

_The generals were also mad, but they were enjoying themselves now that they had seen the women they would be marrying. Makoto didn't see why they were mad in the first place since they were the ones who brought up the whole contract._

_Rei was furious, snapping at anyone who came near her, Minako was a bit surprised, a little mad that she'd be tied down to any man, Ami had kept to herself, even more distant than usual, and as for herself. . . she didn't really know how she felt about the whole thing._

_She was really looking forward to falling in love and then getting married, but as it turned out, she wouldn't be getting the wedding or love life that she'd dreamt about. She sighed again, getting angry at the Silver Alliance for conjuring such a stupid contract._

_Nephrite's hand on her back snapped her from her thoughts, and she turned her head to look at him. She was surprised to see an apologetic look on his face, but that was all she got from him. From all the generals, she wouldn't have minded so much if she had to marry Nephrite, she seemed to get along better with him than all the rest._

'_I got stuck with the stone-cold Kunzite,' she thought unhappily. Deciding to post-pone all her worries, she glanced around the forest where they had walked to. There was a large pond with a waterfall in the middle of the forest that no one knew about. It was her favorite spot that she hadn't showed anyone until now._

"_Here's the deal, you see that waterfall?" She asked, pointing to it just in case. Nephrite nodded his head, a small grin appearing. "We both have to swim over there, climb the rocks, jump from the waterfall, and swim back here. Whoever finishes first wins."_

"_Sounds easy, but let's make it more thrilling, shall we?" His eyes turned a deeper blue, from what, Makoto could only guess. She nodded her head meekly._

"_We both have to strip down to our undergarments, it'll make it a bit easier for you to swim without all that extra weight you females call dresses, and you won't be able to complain about losing to me because of it."_

_Makoto blushed, but nodded her head. She began to walk away to undress when he stopped her. "I wasn't done princess."_

_She eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Continue."_

"_We both have to wager something, and the winner gets it. I'll. . ." He smiled mischievously before continuing. ". . . wager myself. You can have me for a day. I'll be your personal pet. I'll clean, cook, get things, be a messenger, dress you, undress you. . ." He smiled charmingly, letting her think about what he meant by all that._

_Makoto's heart skipped a beat and she hoped it was from his smile and not what he implied. She felt herself turn scarlet from thinking about it. "I'll wager. . ." She looked around uneasily, not knowing what to wager._

"_How about we both wager ourselves to make it easier." From the look of his eyes Makoto knew he was challenging her, and she never backed down from a challenge._

"_Fine, if you loose, you belong to me for a day. If I loose, which is highly unlikely, I'll belong to you."_

"_Sounds good to me," he said, beginning to take off his uniform. Makoto turned around in a hurry, a blush appearing on her cheeks, and headed to the biggest rock she could find. Undressing to only her bra and panties she stepped out of the protection of the rock, feeling uneasy._

_Nephrite was standing with only his boxers on. He watched as Makoto walked up to him, her eyes cast down, seeming to find his feet interesting. 'She is an extremely beautiful woman,' he thought as he let his eyes roam over her body. She had on a matching green bra and underwear. She was extremely tall, which was a major turn on given that he was also tall himself, but she barely passed his neck._

_She was also very tan, curvy, and the right size in all the right places. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He heard her clear her throat and he looked up, not at all embarrassed that she caught him gawking._

_Makoto was also having a tough time not gawking herself. It was a rare moment when she caught herself half-naked with a gorgeous man in the same state. She made herself look from his abs to his eyes. "Ready?" She didn't know if she could form a full sentence yet._

_He smiled, liking the way she kept blushing and averting her eyes away from his body. They waded into the pond and he saw her shiver a little from the coldness. He watched as she held her breath and went underwater, appearing again after a few seconds. He held his breath, not trusting what would come out of his mouth if he didn't. 'Did she have to do that? I'm having a tough time controlling myself around her as it is.'_

"_On the count of three, ok? One . . . two . . . three!" They dived in, surfaced, and started swimming to the rocks, their bodies cutting the water as their long strokes pushed them onward._

_Nephrite was ahead by a little bit, but Makoto didn't mind. She was going to pace herself until the very end, where she would use the last ounce to beat him. Out of all five of the girls, Ami was the best swimmer, but Makoto came in second. The only reason Ami always beat her was because she was one with the water, at least that's what Makoto kept saying to herself so she wouldn't feel bad about losing a competition._

_Nephrite began climbing the rocks, grunting when he felt a sharp sting on his leg. Ignoring it, he heard Makoto start climbing as well. As of right now, he could beat her easily, but the race wasn't over. He glanced over and saw that she was climbing with ease. He frowned. 'So she's a good climber, that doesn't mean she can win.'_

_Makoto hid the smile that threatened to escape when she passed him with ease. Climbing was her thing, and she'd be damned if anyone beat her in it. Heaving to pull herself up and over the last rock, she took a few steps back and ran, jumping and diving down again._

_She saw the brief flash of Nephrite's frame, and then she felt the cold water hit her body. She resurfaced and as soon as she started swimming, she heard the splash. Nephrite saw her just ahead and pushed himself, gaining ground with every stroke. Soon, they were right next to each other. As the shore loomed nearer, Makoto saw Nephrite pull ahead, get out of the water first, and touch the rock._

_Since she lost, she hung out in the water, fixing her bra and underwear to make sure everything was in place before stepping out. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep the cold wind from hitting her. She glanced at Nephrite, who was grinning madly. She inwardly groaned. 'What have I gotten myself into!'_

"_You lost," he stated, feeling continent that she had indeed lost._

"_So?" She snapped back, rubbing her arms and wishing she had the ability to dry herself like Rei could. She cursed the wind and the weather, which had turned fowl, like her mood._

"_That means you belong to me for a day," he continued like he hadn't heard her snappy remark._

_Her eyes flashed, but she didn't reply, choosing to gather her clothes instead. Her whole body was shivering now and she looked up to the sky, realizing it was about to rain. Normally she loved a storm, but right now it was the last thing she needed. "Follow me." She began walking towards shelter, knowing a cave they could stay in until the rain stopped._

_He followed her silently and as soon as they reached the cave, it began to rain. She put on her cloths and sat down, wishing she had a nice fire to keep her warm. Nephrite sat down beside her and gently put his gray coat around her shoulders._

"_That should keep you warm."_

_She smiled but shook her head. "I can't take this; you'll catch a cold without it."_

"_Nonsense, I want you to have it. Let's see if I can make a fire. . ." Gathering up twigs and leaves that were in the cave, he set them in a circle and looked straight into the pile, concentrating hard. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he seamed to have a pained expression on his face, but as soon as he relaxed, a small fire leapt up from the twigs._

"_Well, it's not the best, but I guess it'll do for now."_

_Makoto gaped at him. "You control fire!"_

_He chuckled, drawing nearer to her. "No, no. This is just a little trick I picked up from Jadeite. Making that little flame leaves me exhausted though."_

_Makoto glanced outside and bit her lip. "It's going to be awhile before it stops raining." Drawing her knees to her, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees._

_Nephrite leaned against the wall of the cave and couldn't help but shiver a little, hoping she hadn't seen it. Makoto saw that he was cold and got up, walked to him, and sat back down on his lap. Leaning back, she rested her head on his shoulder._

_She felt him stiffen at first, but then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the physical contact her back against his chest did to him. She turned her head a little and he felt her breath against his neck, making the little hairs on his neck rise. He hoped the rain would never stop, because he wanted to stay like this forever._

_Before he felt her drift to sleep, he whispered in her ear, "You still belong to me for a day, princess."_

'_I'm starting to see nothing wrong with that,' she thought before falling asleep. Nephrite glanced at the sleeping Jovian Princess, swearing he heard her say something.

* * *

_

In the next chapter you will see what happens to Makoto in present times and finally the girls first plunder on the castle! Also, we'll have more on the other girls.

For all of you that are worried about the couples that I listed, don't worry it won't happen like that. All will be explained as the story progresses. Sorry if this chapter was confusing.


	7. Breaking and Entering

Roubando o Seu Coração

Chapter Seven: Breaking and Entering

I'm extremely sorry for such a long wait, but my computer crashed and I lost everything I had, including the chapter I was working on.

Disclaimer: I'm sick of saying this again and again, so this is the last time I say this. I don't own Sailor Moon, simple as that.

"-means talking

'-means thoughts

italics means memories or a flashback

* * *

The wind swept through the room, ruffling the hair of the one person who was not asleep. Rei had been awake for the past hour, sitting on the floor next to the bed. She had had another one of those weird dreams, although she was starting to believe they were more than just dreams, and couldn't fall back asleep.

She wondered if that was what had happened to Makoto. Makoto was late and when she returned home, she said she had fainted when she was talking to one of the generals. She said she was fine and that no harm had come to her. Makoto also mentioned she had a weird dream when she passed out. Rei had pressed her about it but all Makoto could remember was a waterfall and a storm.

Rei sighed. 'Nothing's making sense anymore. I'm not the only one who's having these weird memories. . .' Rei blinked a couple of times. '. . . Memories? Why the hell did I say memories and not dreams for? Ack, this is so frustrating!' She tossed aside the now ripped in half pillow and got up, stepping over Minako to reach the door.

"Hey, love, can't go to sleep?"

Rei gritted her teeth, getting mad that Minako had caught her off guard. "Obviously, or I'd be sleeping in my bed, ne?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Stop being so bitchy and have a seat. Something's wrong and I'm not letting you go anywhere until you spill."

Rei sighed; she didn't feel like fighting tonight so she sat down. She opened her mouth, thinking of an excuse, but Minako cut her off.

"Don't even try to lie your way out of this one, I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know it has nothing to do with the mission in thirty minutes."

Rei bit her lip. "It's this place," she said slowly. "I can't describe what it is about it, but I just feel. . ."

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

Rei shook her head no, the frustration she was feeling mounting up again. She felt like her whole body was on fire, and all these thoughts and feelings were making her angry. Angry enough to the point where she felt like she was going to explode.

She felt like she was going to suffocate so she got up on two shaky legs and ran out of the room, downstairs, and into the cold night. She took a big gulp of air, like she had been underwater for too long, and leaned against the house, liking the feel of the cold stone on her hot flesh.

A minute later Minako showed up and leaned against the house, her body turned towards Rei. "I feel like I've been here and met these people before," Minako said after a minute of silence.

Rei couldn't hide the surprise on her face. 'So she feels like that too?'

"Come on," Minako said, turning towards Rei. "The other girls must be up as well."

* * *

"…_Up for a little challenge, general?" She gave him her famous smile, cocking her head to the side._

"_I'm sorry, I can't baby-sit today. Perhaps another time," Kunzite said coldly, hoping she'd walk away._

_Unfortunately she didn't catch the hint and stayed put, flicking her hair back with one motion. "Spare me a couple of minutes of your time, I can show you how good I am with a whip." She licked her lips and walked up to him, placing a delicate hand on his chest._

_He stiffened up, taking her hand off his chest. Gods, did she not know what she did to him? It was like she had him under a spell; that was the only way he could explain it. "I'm sure you're great with a whip, but I do not have time to play games," he said gruffly._

"_Who ever said I was playing?" She gave him an innocent look._

_He let out a sigh, inwardly groaning. He couldn't take much more of the faces she was making. "Pull out your sword then, let's see what you've got."_

_She gave him a wicked grin, pulling out her sword and licking her lips again. He wondered what else those lips could do and instantly scolded himself._

"_Since this is so boring, we'll fight my way."_

"_And what's your way?" He asked, somewhat doubtful it was going to be good._

_She raised her shoulders, smiling at him again. "Just watch." One second she was standing a couple of feet from him and the next she was a blur of yellow. He barely had time to take his sword out of its sheath and block the attack. She quickly stepped back and grinned, holding something in her hand._

_Feeling a sudden chill on his arm, Kunzite looked at his ripped up sleeve. He raised an eyebrow. "This was my favorite uniform."_

_She smiled. "I'll buy you a new one, but for now, let's make it even."_

_This time he was ready, but she still managed to rip his other sleeve off. "Is the object of this game to rip off the sleeves of my favorite uniform?"_

_She laughed and he suppressed the urge to grab her and pin her down under him. An image of her under him flashed in his head and he cursed, getting mad at himself for thinking of such things when one of his best friends was going to marry her._

"_What are you planning, you little vixen?" He growled out, watching her circle him. She let out another laugh._

"_I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, general." She put her sword down and grabbed her yellow whip, smirking at him. She snapped it at him, but he dodged out of the way. She snapped at him again, taking a step forward. He dodged it and ran towards her. Once he reached her, he stopped, not knowing what to do._

_She smirked. "This is what you're supposed to do." Grabbing his wrist, which held his sword, she swiped it across her arm, cutting off her sleeve from her uniform. Kunzite just stared at her, motionless._

"_Still don't get it?" Taking his wrist again, she cut across her stomach, this time pulling the material off, and showing her flat, tan stomach. Kunzite couldn't tear his gaze away from her flesh._

_She walked closer to him, lacing her arms around his neck and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You really aren't that good at playing games, are you?"_

_He just closed his eyes, keeping his hormones in check. Using one finger to trace down his face, neck, and then chest, she ripped his uniform shirt off. She was about to run her hand across his bare chest when he stopped her. "I thought you said you weren't playing a game?"_

_Her blonde brows furrowed, and she took a step back. "What I meant to say was that I thought you'd be better at fighting, I mean, after all you are the first general for King Endymon."_

"_Now that I understand the rules, you'll have a different opinion of me." He smiled coldly at her, ripping the rest of her shirt off. The surprise on her face was enough payment, so he turned around, not once glancing back as he walked away… So, Princess Minako thought she had him all figured out, did she? Well, he would just have to play her games better…_

Kunzite awoke with a start. Sitting up he closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream he just had. There was an attractive woman…a fight….games… he sighed with frustration, not remembering anything else. Even what he remembered was slipping away, no matter how hard he tried to grasp on to it, he couldn't remember the woman's face.

Slipping on a pair of trousers and a shirt, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Closing the door quietly, he headed to the training room. Vigorous training always seemed to soothe his mind.

* * *

"Ok, this is where you guys can get in," Ami said, starting to shrug off the bag she had on, "I'll keep an eye on you guys from here."

Minako nodded her head. "Make sure no one sees you."

"Are you sure you put the motion devices where I told you to?" Ami asked the rest of them as she tapped her left earring. A blue, mini-computer appeared, looking like normal sunglasses on her. A clear keyboard popped out of thin air, hovering in front of her. She started typing furiously on it.

The four girls nodded their heads in unison. Ami stopped typing and started rummaging in her bag, finally pulling out the things she needed. "These are your tracking devises," she said, handing each of them a small devise. "I'll be able to track you guys on my computer." After handing those out, she grabbed five ear pieces and handed them out. Rei helped Ami by grabbing the microphones. After all the girls had placed the ear pieces in their ears and the microphones in their mouths, they started going to their assigned positions.

Ami would stay behind and navigate for them, also warning them when someone was heading their way and the rest of them would navigate the castle grounds. Makoto looked at Ami, who nodded.

"You have four minutes to dismantle that window, get down, and put it back before the alarm will be up again."

Makoto smiled. "That long? That's plenty of time." She began the task at hand, and in less than two minutes had the window removed. Minako, Rei, and Usagi jumped down, followed by Makoto.

"Usagi, get on my shoulders and put the window back up."

"Yeah, ok. Hey Rei, shine some light up here, I can't see anything."

While Usagi climbed up on Makoto, Rei turned on the small flashlight she had with her. Usagi placed the window back on and jumped down, looking at her watch.

"We've got two hours before this window falls off, let's make it count."

Rei shined the light around the room, casting an eerie glow and making the shadows dance across the walls.

"What way Ames?"

"There's two door, one to your left and one to your right, take the left one."

"This place is giving me the creeps!" Usagi grabbed the flashlight from Rei and squeezed into the middle of the girls. Makoto reached out and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, it's locked."

"Shine the light on the door knob."

"But what if someone jumps out from behind us?" Usagi asked, looking around nervously.

Rei rolled her eyes. "We're the only ones in this room, meatball head, so give me that flashlight!" She snatched it away from Usagi and shined it on the door handle. "Can you pick it, Minako?"

Minako got down on her knees and started picking the lock. After a few minutes the girls heard a familiar click and the door swung open. Minako got up and winked at them. "It's all about the touch."

They continued on their way, winding through the darkness of the basement while Ami gave them directions. After turning a corner they finally reached the stairs that would lead them to the main hallway.

"Ok guys, it gets tricky beyond this point. You have to watch out for maids and servants until you reach the secret passageway that leads around the whole palace."

Rei turned off the flashlight and rolled her eyes when Usagi squeaked. They quietly walked up the stairs, Makoto looking around the deserted hallway for any signs of movement. When they saw that they were safe for awhile, they split into two groups to search the two rooms that Ami thought could hold the stones. Rei and Usagi would take the first room while Makoto and Minako would take the other.

"Meet us back here in an hour. That should give us enough time." Minako said while looking at the digital map that Ami had sent them. She took one last glance at it before shutting it down. "Be careful you two."

"Aren't we always?" Rei said with a smirk.

Makoto scoffed. "This time, try not to argue. One of these days, they will hear you two yelling."

Usagi scowled. "I'm not the one that starts it."

"You're doing it now."

Usagi turned to Rei and stuck her tongue out, a gesture she would never grow old of.

"What did I say about that tongue?"

Usagi was about to reply when Ami cut her off. "Now is not the time for you two to argue. You're wasting time."

Minako nodded her head. "Ame's right. Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rei nearly screamed at Usagi. She would have, if it wasn't for the fact that they were on a mission.

Usagi shrugged, stuffing the muffin she had in her hand in her mouth. "I got hungry."

Rei really wanted to stuff that muffin in Usagi's mouth and see her choke on it, but reframed herself from doing it. Instead she settled for half screaming, half whispering to her. "That guy almost caught us because of you!"

"We didn't get caught, so there's nothing to worry about!" Usagi screamed back. Rei ran to her and clasped her hands over Usagi's mouth. Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Usa, now's not the time. But please reframe from screaming your head off."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Rei shout her a look. Defeated, she followed Rei with a pout on her face. Rounding the corner, Rei pressed a button on the bracelet she wore and the map appeared. Satisfied that they were at the right place, she pressed the button again, making it vanish into thin air.

"Ok Ames, we're here."

"Good," Ami's voice said in their ear pieces. "Usagi, place that device I gave you on the padlock of the door."

Usagi pulled out a device that looked like a little spider, only with a small computer built in. When she placed it on the padlock, the eight legs attached themselves to it. Usagi gave a startled cry.

"What _is_ that!"

"My latest development. It debugs the alarm and finds the password."

Usagi stared at it from a distance, watching as the numbers filtered through the screen, to fast for her eyes to distinguish what number was passing by. A beep was heard, and the numbers stopped moving. Rei went over and pulled on the door slowly, wondering if the alarm really had turned off. No sound issued, so she opened it all the way, slipping in and waiting for Usagi to join her.

Rei watched as Usagi walked in, letting the door close behind her, and her eyes went wide. "Usagi, don't!"

But it was too late; as soon as the door closed little red beams appeared all over the room, some barely missing the two of them.

"Shit" was all Rei could say before she had to jump out of the way of an oncoming beam.

Usagi also moved. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" Her face had a worried look to it, her eyes looking apologetic towards Rei.

Rei moved again, her face agitated. "It's not your fault. Just call it a hunch that I knew that was going to happen."

Usagi let the breath she was holding go, relieved to hear her say that. She barely had time to duck from the beam that came towards her.

Rei gave her a warning glance. "Ami," she said, moving again. "How the hell do we disarm this thing?"

"I'm so sorry! I just found out that this had two codes, the one that we used wasn't the right one, in a sense."

"We know," Rei gritted. "Just tell us how to turn it off!"

"Um…" She hesitated. "We need to use the other code. The only problem is that it has to be used on that keypad outside."

"Get Minako and Makoto to do it."

"And hurry!" Usagi piped in. "It's getting difficult to dodge these beams!"

* * *

Makoto set the guard down on the ground softly. "That was too close. Do you think he saw our faces?"

Minako looked at him, frowning. "We can't be sure. Better erase his memories just in case."

Makoto looked skeptic, but nodded her head. Minako pulled out a blue liquid inside a small tube, tapping the lid. A small screen appeared, and she typed in 3 minutes and pressed enter. The screen disappeared and she twisted the cap off. "Makoto, lift him up, would you?"

Makoto bent down and lifted half his body up while Minako opened his mouth and dropped the content inside, tilting his head far back.

"That should do it," she said after getting back up. Minako started walking and Makoto looked warily at the guard before following her blonde friend. They walked in silence, each one enthralled in her own thoughts. Makoto worried that there might be another guard in this so called "secret passage way". So far, they had run into three, the last of which caught a brief glance at them. They rounded a corner and Makoto felt Minako stiffen next to her.

"What's wrong Min-oof!" Makoto went flying to the ground, Minako on top of her. "What the hell-ack!" She was stopped from screaming at the top of her lungs by Minako's hand covering her mouth. Instead, she scowled in anger.

"We must have taken a wrong turn. I didn't notice before, but I recognize this place," She whispered, rolling off of Makoto.

"You didn't have to tackle me!" Makoto hissed, keeping her voice down because Minako had. "_Normal_ people would have told me calmly what was wrong instead."

"You said it yourself, normal. Now hush. Someone is just around the corner and inside the training facility."

"We couldn't have taken a wrong turn! I read the map perfectly."

Minako shrugged. "Well, you did," she said, avoiding Makoto's eyes. Makoto saw the gesture and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?"

Minako glanced at Makoto with an innocent look. "What ever do you mean, Mako-chan?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Lemme see that map!"

Minako bit her lip but did as she was told. Struggling with the bracelet, she finally pulled up the map. Makoto studied it, her emerald eyes scanning the map with a scrutinizing gaze. "This isn't the map you pulled up earlier," she finally stated.

"Sure it is," Minako smiled, giving a nervous laugh.

"No it's not. We aren't even on the map anymore!" Makoto's voice went past the whispering range now.

"Keep your voice down! We don't want to be found out."

As if on cue, they heard footsteps and they quickly scrambled up, running the opposite way. Minako saw a closed door and lunged for it, opening it up and taking Makoto with her. Holding their breaths, they waited for the person to walk on by. Minako jumped when she heard Ami's voice in her ear.

"You guys, we have a problem."

"Yeah, what is it?" Minako asked, whispering just in case someone else decided to walk by.

"Rei and Usagi need your help. They're locked inside a room."

"Great," Makoto mumbled.

"Can they wait a little bit? We kind of got . . . sidetracked."

"Ha! That's putting it lightly. Minako here got us lost!"

"You're lost? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we aren't! We're just taking the long way."

Makoto rolled her eyes. 'Not even going to waste my breath.'

"Hey Ames, hold on for a sec, ok?" Minako slowly opened the door and peeked through. Not hearing anybody, she quietly stepped out, grabbing Makoto with her. "Ok Ames, are Rei and Usagi in danger, because if they aren't Makoto and I will go on ahead and get them later."

She heard Ami's hesitation. "That's not for me to decide. But I would go and get them, because if they mess up, we will all be found out, whether or not you find the room."

Minako sighed. "Fine. Tell us where to go."

"Backtrack and take a right on the crossroads. Be careful, we don't need you two getting into trouble."

"You worry too much," Makoto pointed out.

Minako nodded her head, even though Ami could not see her. "Yea, and when are we never caref-" The last word lingered in the air as her cornflower blue eyes spotted grey hair. "Oh shit!"

* * *

yes I know...not as long as my latest chapters...it's actually seven chapters, what I used to write until you guys asked for longer chapters...but I thought you'd prefer a chapter than nothing at all...once again so sorry for such a long wait...I'm finally up and running and since it's christmas break, I have a lot of time on my hands...yay! I want to update my other sailor moon fic, so I dunno when I will update this one, but I hope and promise it won't be such a long wait! Please review, I live for them...and until next time...


End file.
